


Let Me Occupy Your Mind...

by Fayaheda



Series: Sterek Collection [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Beta Derek Hale, Bitten Werewolf Derek Hale, Born Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Except for Ms Morrell and Deaton, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Human Derek Hale, Knotting, Mating Bonds, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Squirting, True Love, True Mates, Violence, Werewolf Everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayaheda/pseuds/Fayaheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...As you do mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pick Apart

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this ages ago and I didn't think it was all that good.  
> But I've decided to post it up anyway, rather than just deleting it altogether.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts?
> 
> And thank you for reading!

[PREVIEW/INTRO...]

Derek ran through the forest as fast as he possibly could, panting heavily, his heart racing almost as wildly as the creature running after him. And tonight, it seemed that his luck had run out as he suddenly felt the thing swipe one of it's large, clawed hands down the entire length of his back, his white t-shirt shredding to pieces. He let out an almighty pain-filled yell at the immense stinging sensation that shot through his entire body, then immediately feeling the warm streaks of his own blood flowing down his back.

The creature sneered viciously, prowling and circling the human as he stumbled face first into the dead leaves.

Derek already felt dizzy as he glanced up at the humanoid creature. It seemed to be circling him with a disturbing hunger lingering in it's glowing yellow eyes. And all Derek could do was stare back at it, unable to move from his pain-riddled form. And just when he thought the thing was ready pounce on him and finish him off, the loudest roar echoed throughout the dark forest.

The creature's eyes widened along with Derek's and he managed to notice that, while trying so very hard not to die, too. His gaze snapped over towards the small clearing, his blurred vision settling upon a slender and rather feminine figure with glowing red eyes. And as the figure slowly began to move closer, the creature began to slowly back away from him.

"Oh, Isaac, what've you done?"

Derek glanced up to the blurred face with the glowing red eyes - a girl - before finally passing out altogether.


	2. The Pieces of Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was just wondering... Is he... Your... Your mate?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that the story and chapter titles are all lyrics from the song, 'Heart's A Mess' by Gotye, just because I love that song so fricking much!  
> XD
> 
> Anyway, let me know your thoughts?  
> :)
> 
> And thank you for reading!

Stiles sighed tiredly as she ran her fingers gently through man's short, black, silky hair. She smiled to herself as she felt his pulse and temperature slowly beginning to return to a normal pace - normal for a werewolf anyway.

There was a soft knock from behind, Scott leaning in the doorway. "Allison and I are going to Walmart. You want anything?"

"Coffee. Thanks." Stiles said, turning her head to face the younger wolf. "Pick up a few steaks or something, too. He's gonna be hungry when he wakes up." She said, motioning to the unconscious man laying on her bed.

Scott nodded. "How's he doing?"

"He'll be fine." Stiles frowned slightly. "Well, physically anyway."

Again, Scott nodded. And that wasn't what he really wanted to ask and of course, Stiles - his best friend and Alpha - sensed this.

"What is it?" Stiles arched a brow.

Scott hesitated, though, only for a moment. "He smells... Different. Like, even before he started to turn."

Stiles nodded, because she smelt it, too. She smelt it from the moment she caught up to Isaac in those woods.

"I was just wondering... Is he... Your... Your mate?" Scott asked.

He was both sceptical and excited about such a prospect, because finally, their pack would be truly complete and Stiles would be finally happy, truly happy. But he could only hope for such things, even if what he asked was true.

Stiles smiled faintly in fondness at the young Beta as she simply nodded in response.

Scott smiled slightly, too, seeming pleased with his Alpha's answer.

"Don't get too excited. He may not even want to join us." Stiles chuckled lightly at her friend's beaming expression.

Scott's expression then instantly dropped. "But... He has to." He pouted slightly.

Stiles chuckled again. "No, he doesn't. We all have a choice."

Scott snorted. "Yeah, well, he has less choice now."

Stiles rolled her eyes. "It wasn't Isaac's fault. It was mine. I'm the Alpha here, I should have known he wasn't ready to go outside."

"Yeah, but you're not psychic. And you can't babysit us all twenty-four/seven." Scott pointed out, though, he was just trying to make her feel better.

Stiles was about to reply to that when she suddenly heard a quiet grown followed by the sound of the man's heartbeat pick up in pace. She glanced back to Scott, nodding for him to leave.

Scott nodded back before silently and swiftly making his exit.

"W-what the..."

"Hey, it's okay. You're safe." Stiles slowly knelt down beside the bed, her hand placed gently over his bare chest as he tried to move a little too quickly.

Derek waited a few moments for his blurred vision to clear, his eyes blinking in surprise at how well he could see. Seriously, he was only in his mid-twenties, but he already had fricking reading glasses. And now, it seemed that he could hear just as clearly as he could see. And the smell - what the hell was the wonderful vanillary smell!?

He glanced down to the soft, warm hand placed over his chest, his eyes following the creamy pale skin until they settled on the most stunning amber eyes he had ever seen in his entire life.

'Beautiful.'

Stiles gave a warm and friendly smile, only wanting to keep the new wolf as calm as possible. "How do you feel?"

"Uh, f-fine..." Derek quickly cleared his throat, wincing slightly at how dried up his mouth felt.

Instinctively, Stiles reached over, placing her hands on his shoulders to help him sit up slowly. Carefully, she leaned him back against the wooden headboard before reaching for the glass of water on her nightstand. And just as carefully, she held the glass up for him as he took a few large gulps, almost finishing the entire glass in one go.

"Whoa, slow down." She chuckled, smiling fondly at the new wolf as she pulled the glass away.

"Thanks." Derek mumbled, shooting her a small, but grateful smile. He could feel his pulse racing as he stared into her large, doe eyes.

Stiles merely smiled brightly back at him as she perched on the bed beside him. "What's your name?"

"Derek... Derek Hale." He finally managed to tear his gaze away from her's, finding it all too much.

He still didn't know where the hell he even was or what the hell actually happened to him last night. And now, for some reason, this mystery girl was making him feel all sorts of wonderful things. Things he hadn't felt in years now.

"I'm Stiles." She chuckled, amused at how adorable he looked when he was confused. "It's just a nickname."

Derek simply nodded before finally building up the courage to ask what he wanted to ask. "Are you the one who saved me?"

It wasn't the first question he had in mind, but it was a start, at least.

Stiles bright expression dampened a little, but she nodded anyway.

She wasn't here to lie to him. She was here to help him now. He was her responsibility. Even if he didn't want to be.

"So, last night actually happened..." Derek chuckled lightly, shaking his head in disbelief.

"How much do you remember?" Stiles asked warily.

"Pretty much everything." Derek replied, his gaze locking with her's again.

Stiles arched a brow. "Well, I must say that you're taking this a lot better than anyone else would." And as curious as she was, she was also rather impressed.

Derek's eyes widened slightly as he suddenly registered how much pain he was not in. In fact, he felt pretty fricking good. Like he could lift a fucking tank.

"My back!" He suddenly shot out of the bed, darting towards the full-length mirror.

Stiles smiled slightly. "Uh, yeah..."

"You're..." Derek glanced back to her with wide eyes. "You're a werewolf... You're actually a werewolf..."

"Uh... Yeah?" Stiles smiled sheepishly.


	3. Let Me Peer Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're safe with me, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no internet at the moment, so for the next few days, my updates will be a little slower.

"Don't freak out." Stiles held up her hands as she slowly rose to her feet, her eyes slightly widened.

"Freak out? You're kidding me, right?" Derek arched a brow at her.

"Uhh," Stiles' heart dropped a little.

That was until Derek's expression suddenly lit up like a fricking Christmas tree. "This is so cool." He stated through a breathy laugh.

"Uhh... Okay..." Stiles stared blankly at him, blinking wildly and unable to find a suitable response. For the moment anyway.

"Wait -" Derek looked a little confused now. He glanced around the small bedroom. "Do you live here? Is this your home?"

"Uh, yeah." Stiles smiled sheepishly. "I know it's not much -"

"No, it's nice, I - I'm just wondering where I am." Derek assured her. "I am still in Beacon Hills, right?" He asked with a slightly panicked look in his eyes.

Stiles smiled and nodded.

"Okay, good."

"Is there someone you can call to let them know you're okay? Or do you want me to take you home?" Stiles asked. And really, she didn't want him to leave, but she didn't want to force him into anything, either.

"My family moved to New York when I was ten and I only moved back here a month ago. So, that would be a solid 'no'." Derek explained simply, clearly not wanting to go into it any further.

Stiles simply nodded. Though, she could tell that he was hiding something.

"What happened to the guy from last night?" Derek suddenly asked, his voice a little timid.

"Isaac,"

"Yeah... Isaac..." Derek winced slightly at the memory, his heart racing. "You know him, then?"

Stiles moved towards him out of instinct when she smelled that little bit of fear radiating from the wolf - her new "cub". She smiled fondly at that thought.

"It's okay. You're safe with me, I promise." She assured him immediately, laying a hand softly against his arm and smiling slightly when she felt him instantly relax.

Derek inhaled sharply, almost sounding like a gasp as he felt like his entire body had suddenly ignited by such a simple touch.

He didn't know whether this was some freaky werewolf magic she was using on him. All that he did know was that no one had ever made him feel so excited and alive. Especially in a matter of a few moments of knowing them.

With her hand still on his arm, Stiles held his gaze, unable to look away from the pretty greens and blues swirling around in his deep and intense pools.

"What are you?" Derek whispered, his eyes glued to hers.

"I'm a werewolf." Stiles whispered back with a slightly teasing tone and a mischievous little grin tugging at the corners of her lips.

Derek gulped silently, his heart racing. Though, not out of fear anymore. "And... What am I?"

Stiles' bright expression faltered for a spilt second. "You're Derek."

Her hand finally slipped from his arm, the wolf within her already whining at the loss.

But her wolf was no ordinary wolf. She was an Alpha. And Alphas' could control themselves.

She just wondered how long she would last.

"You know what I meant." Derek scowled slightly.

"How much do you actually remember about last night?" Stiles arched a brow at the new Beta.

"Just up until I passed out." Derek replied.

Stiles nodded in acknowledgment. "You nearly died last night."

"Yeah... But... You saved me." Derek smiled lightly.

Stiles shook her head. "I was too late to save you. Only the bite of an Alpha, is enough to turn a human. Or a scratch, if it's deep enough. But a Beta, like Isaac, can't." She explained, her tone calm and her expression blank. "And when Isaac scratched you, you nearly bled to death. So, I... I-I bit you... I'm sorry."


	4. Let Me In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So... You saved me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I forked out some money and paid my bill so that I could get my internet back and update for you.
> 
> Thank you, my lovely readers.  
> :)
> 
> Oh, and some chapters are shorter than others - just an author's note.

"So... I'm... I'm a werewolf, too, now?" Derek asked, his mind slowly managing to just about process everything she had told him.

And to be honest, he really didn't know how he felt. Although, shocked and oddly excited were slowly creeping up on him as everything finally did begin to sink in for him.

Stiles simply nodded, her gaze flickering to his every few seconds.

Derek smiled slightly, his smile growing as she shot him an odd look. "So... You saved me."

"If you wanna get technical, then, yeah, I saved you from dying a horrible and bloody death." Stiles rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed now. Though, she still couldn't help smiling.

Derek breathed out a quiet chuckle and before he even realised it, he found he was moving closer to her. "So... What does that mean, exactly? Am I... Do I... Belong to you now?"

"No. I don't own you." Stiles frowned at the slightly panicked look on his face. "You don't have to join my pack. But you are my responsibility and I have to make sure that you don't hurt yourself or anybody else."

Derek nodded, looking a little more at ease. "So... You're my... Alpha?"

"Only if you want." Stiles replied. 'I want you.'

"If I did join you - what would I have to do?" Derek asked, looking rather intrigued now. Though, also a little dreaded.

Stiles smiled, slightly amused. "You won't have to "do" anything. I mean, I'll help you control your new abilities and senses, but the main reason we stay together as a pack is because there's safety in numbers. We just wanna get on with our with lives, but there are some people who just can't accept us."

Derek nodded. "So... There are others? In your pack, I mean."

Stiles nodded. "There aren't many of us, but there are enough." She smiled brightly. "They're actually on their way over to see you, as we speak."

"Me? Why?" Derek looked a little confused.

Stiles' smile widened into a goofy grin. "You're the newest member of our pack. They wanna meet their new brother."

And for some reason, Derek couldn't help smiling back. Although, maybe it was more because of this stunning creature standing before him.

"And don't worry, Isaac won't be joining us tonight." Stiles added sheepishly. "He's actually pretty new to all of this, too. That's why he attacked you... Not that I'm trying to make excuses for him or anything..."

Derek nodded, smiling politely. Though, he really was glad that he wouldn't have to see this Isaac anytime soon.

After a moment of oddly comfortable silence, Stiles was unable to keep her quiet any longer - because really, she did like to talk. A lot. She just hoped that it didn't get on Derek's nerves, like it did with most of the pack. Save for Scott - who had just learned to filter out her words and Danny - who merely ignored her when she went into one of her raving rants.

"Are you hungry? Scott - my best friend - he and his girlfriend are out shopping for groceries, but they should be back real soon."

"Uh, I am a little, actually." Derek replied with a sheepish smile and a light blush.

Stiles smiled brightly, unable to help herself - because, come on! He was so fricking adorable! She could hardly contain herself right now. It so wasn't fair!

"Come on," She reached for his hand, slipping her fingers through his without a second thought.

And all Derek could do was follow her, wearing a slightly bewildered expression at the weird static feeling in his hand.

"I'm sure we can find something to chow down on until everyone else gets here." Stiles rambled on, her hand finally slipping from his as they reached the small kitchen.

Derek frowned slightly, unable to help feeling disappointed at the loss on contact. He could feel something inside of him - which he assumed to be this wolf of his - practically whimpering, the sound racking the inside of his skull. And it really fricking hurt. Even physically, a little.

He wondered if this was something to do with her being his Alpha.

Although, it felt like something else entirely.


	5. Where Only Your Thoughts Have Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are a beautiful, beautiful man."

"I'm home! Ugh! At. Shitting. Last!"

Derek's eyes widened slightly in alarm at the loud and rather sweet and feminine voice that suddenly erupted throughout the small apartment.

Stiles smiled at the new wolf. "It's okay. She's a friend."

"Is she part of our pack?" Derek asked, glancing curiously towards the open doorway of the kitchen.

Stiles stared at him - as he continued to glance curiously at the doorway, totally unaware of her gaze - with a small smile on her lips as she noticed him using the words "our pack". And though she knew it was mainly an instinct for him now, it still warmed her heart deeply.

"Yeah..." She mumbled in response just as a pretty brunette shuffled into view. "Hey, Allison."

"Hay-hay-hay!" Allison chirped as she rushed over to the counter to place the bags of groceries on top.

"Where's Scott?" Stiles asked, staring curiously at the younger girl.

"Well, I've had a long day at work and I really can't be fucked to cook, so Scott and Danny are bringing us a shitload of pizza instead." Allison explained. "Plus, I figured that none of us wanna be stuck in the kitchen tonight." She added, motioning over to the new wolf with a sly grin.

Stiles rolled her eyes, though, she couldn't help mentally gushing over how cute it was when he blushed. "Derek, this is Allison Argent. Allison, this is Derek Hale."

"Hi!" Allison chimed with a grin. "Welcome to the pack!" She stepped up to the new Beta, holding out a hand.

"Thanks." Derek smiled sheepishly. He reached for her hand, arching a slightly amused brow at how enthusiastically she shook his hand.

"He hasn't decided if he wants to stay yet." Stiles stated, shooting the brunette a "leave it alone" look.

Allison pouted slightly at the new Beta. "But I've always wanted a big brother."

Derek smiled slightly at that, his heart aching as he thought of his own little sister.

Stiles eyed him curiously and with some concern, but somehow managed to keep her thoughts to herself and her mouth shut. For now anyway.

Allison sensed her new pack brother's discomfort and slight sadness, too and quickly decided to change the subject. "Who wants a beer?"

"Yes, please." Stiles smiled sweetly.

Allison rolled her eyes playfully as she reached into the fridge. "And Derek?" She arched a brow at him over her shoulder.

"Uh, yeah, please." Derek smiled politely and nodded.

"Stiles!? I heard there's a party!"

Derek glanced curiously at Stiles.

Stiles rolled her eyes with a smile. "In here, losers!"

A few seconds later, a stunning redhead - in Derek's silent opinion, almost as stunning as the Alpha herself - appeared in the kitchen doorway. And a moment after that, a young and attractive male came following rather tiredly after her.

"Well, well, well, what'd we have here, Stilinski?" The redhead grinned at the new Beta, looking pleasantly surprised. "Ooo-la-la! You failed to mention that he was this totally gorgeous!"

Stiles chuckled in amusement. Though, mainly from the glare on Jackson's face. "Derek, this is Lydia Martin and that's her boyfriend; Jackson Whittemore. Guys, this is Derek Hale."

Derek smiled politely, his cheeks already flushed from all of the attention. "Uhh... Hi. N-nice to meet you both."

Jackson merely nodded in acknowledgement.

And again, Stiles was practically swooning.

Fuck - she knew it was wrong and selfish of her, but she really wanted to kiss Isaac for bringing this perfect creature into her life.

Allison chuckled at how adorable this guy was as she handed him a fresh beer.

"Thanks." Derek smiled grateful as he took the opened bottle from her.

Lydia stepped up to her new pack brother, her large, ocean green eyes taking in every detail. "You are a beautiful, beautiful man." She said, merely stating it as an observation.

Derek's cheeks reddened even more. "Um... T-thank you."

Stiles merely grinned to herself. Her wolf practically preening at the attention her mate was receiving from her pack. 'Yes. Yes, he really is.'

"Don't thank me, darling. It's your face." Lydia grinned.

Both Stiles and Allison laughed at that.


	6. Let Me Occupy Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome to our world, dude."

"We're back, bitches!" Scott announced with a large grin and a large stack of pizza boxes in his arms.

"Who're you calling a bitch, bitch?" Allison shot her mate a playful grin.

Scott winked at her as he shuffled over to the coffee table to place the boxes down.

A moment later, Danny followed with a not so impressed look on his face and a large cardboard tray of milkshakes. "Why do I always get stuck carrying the drinks?" He glared pointedly over at his pack brother.

Scott merely grinned.

"Because even with his supernatural reflexes, he's the only idiot who would still end up dropping them all." Lydia replied, grinning when Scott glared at her.

Danny snorted in amusement at that as he wondered into the small and slightly crowded living room. He placed the shakes on the coffee table before squeezing in on the couch beside Allison and Jackson.

Stiles and Derek appeared then, her hand in his for that little bit of comfort where she could sense his nervousness creeping up on him again.

"Oh, look! It's the new guy!" Scott chimed with a bright grin. "Hey, new guy!" He waved eagerly at his new pack brother.

"Hi." Derek smiled politely.

Stiles grinned rather proudly as she introduced her mate. "Guys, this is Derek Hale. Derek, that's Scott McCall - my best friend, second in command and lifetime partner in crime." She pointed at her eldest Beta.

Scott simply beamed at the introduction he was given. "Welcome to our world, dude."

"Uh, yeah, thanks." Derek smiled, slightly amused by the younger male - who he thought was rather cute in a way that made you want to squeeze his adorable, little cheeks.

Stiles smirked before pointing to Danny. "And this is Danny Mahealani."

"Hey." Danny gave a wave and a nod of acknowledgement.

Derek responded similarly. "Hey."

"Come grab a bite, man. You must be starving." Danny motioned towards the fresh stacks of pizza boxes - the ones that were being savaged by the rest of the pack anyway. "I know I was when I first turned." He added with a grin, assuring his new pack brother that he was more than welcome.

Derek nodded and shot him a grateful smile. Though, he still found himself glancing back to his new Alpha, as if he were subconsciously asking for her permission.

Stiles fought the urge to chuckle as she nodded at him. "Go sit down. I'll grab you some before they finish it all." She grinned, motioning towards the empty, two-seater couch.

Scott grabbed the remote, switching on the television before making himself comfortable on the floor beside the table full of pizzas and milkshakes.

Stiles waited for Derek to sit himself down on one end of the couch before padding over to the coffee table. "What's your favourite topping?" She asked with interest.

"Uh, I'm not really all that fussy. As long as it's not pineapple." Derek replied, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Stiles grinned. "You are perfect. Seriously."

Derek arched a brow, somehow fighting the urge to blush. Again. 'Ugh. I'm not perfect, I'm a loser. She's obviously as crazy as she is pretty.'

Scott chuckled at the slightly dumbfounded look on his new pack brother's face. "Stiles hates pineapple, too."

Derek simply nodded in response, not being able to muster up much else in that moment.

"Who had the strawberry and lime?" Allison piped up as she began to fish out the milkshakes, one by one.

"That would be me." Lydia held up her hand, barely forcing herself to reach out of the Lazyboy chair to grab it.

"Double chocolate fudge, Scott." Allison handed the shake over to the Beta, who could barely contain his excited and rather boyish grin.

"Kiwi and lemon? Ew. Bitter much?" Allison wrinkled her nose slightly.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Say whatever you want, chick-a-dee, but this shit tastes so good. Like, oh my God." He retorted dramatically as he took it from her.

Allison merely rolled her eyes, though, with a small, amused smirk.

Stiles finally managed to sort through the stack of boxes, grabbing two large meat feats before making her way over to the couch. She plopped lazily down beside her new Beta, placing one of the boxes in his lap.

"Thanks." Derek said, polite as ever and wearing that adorable, little smile.

The one that Stiles couldn't help, but smile back at as she simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"Boring vanilla, Jackson." Allison merely grinned as he took it from her with a glare. "Stiles, I know you said you didn't want anything, but I got you a nice frappacino."

"Ohh! My favourite! Thanks, Ally!" Stiles grinned. "Now gimme, gimme, gimme!" She chimed, while making grabby hands.

"Derek, I don't know what you like so I got you one, too." Allison stated.

Derek smiled brightly. "Yeah, that's fine. Thank you."

"Oh, good!" Allison chimed with a beaming grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit starts getting a little more intense in the next few chapters.  
> And in more than just one way...  
> ;)


	7. As You Do Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Only if you promise to bite me on the ass this time."

[The Next Day...]

Last night Stiles had driven Derek back to his place and was secretly pleased to find out that he only lived a few streets away. The next morning, Stiles had then woken up early and rang in sick to work so that she could spend the entire day with her new Beta. And though she had told him that it was to start helping him gain some control over his new found abilities, really, she just wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

Stiles pulled her trusty, old Jeep up outside Derek's small apartment building around lunchtime. She killed the engine, pulled out her phone to send him a text telling him that she had arrived and then waited as patiently as she possibly could.

Thankfully, she didn't have to wait for more than a couple of minutes before Derek appeared. He walked out of the building and across the street towards her, hauling himself into the passenger's side.

"Morning." Stiles chirped, shooting him a bright grin.

"Morning." Derek shot her a smile in return, equally as bright.

"Did you sleep well?" Stiles asked, eyeing him both curiously and carefully.

Derek's smiled widened slightly. "Yeah. I actually passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow. I haven't slept like that in a while."

Stiles forced back the many questions swirling around her mind as he seemed to let that last part slip without thinking. "Well, us wolves sleep like the dead, so you may have to get used to that." She stated with a bright grin.

Derek simply nodded in acknowledgement. "So, uh, nice ride." He commented with a slightly teasing tone in his voice.

Stiles shot him a playful glare. "Don't even think about dissin' my baby. Unless you want me to bite you again." She added that last part with a taunting grin and teasing warning in her tone.

Derek scoffed in amusement. "Only if you promise to bite me on the ass this time." He retorted without a second thought.

Stiles arched a brow at him, slightly shocked by his outburst of flirtation. Though, a small, but rather devious smirk was beginning to tug at the corners of her lips. 'Fuck, yeah. I'll bite you anywhere you want me to, baby.'

Derek's eyes then instantly widened, his cheeks flushing heavily, too, only making matters more embarrassing for him. Seriously, though, he could have sworn that he had only thought those words. But no. 'Ugh. Just my luck. Great. She probably thinks I'm a total pervert now.'

Stiles' gaze darted briefly to the adorable way he pursed his lips, as if trying to keep his mouth shut entirely. She chuckled lightly at that. "Well," She chirped as she started up the Jeep's engine. "Since you asked so nicely..." She trailed off deliberately, giving him a wink before pulling out back onto the road.

And to say that she wanted to do a lot more than just bite his cute, little toosh, would be a total fricking understatement!

Derek felt his cheeks heating up a little more, his heart racing at her response. Although, he knew she was just humouring him. And then, after a few moments of that odd, but comfortable silence, he spoke up, he curiosity peaking. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Ahh," Stiles grinned, her gaze flickering back to his every few seconds as she spoke and drove with ease. "The plan for today is I take you to meet a few people, I teach you a few things about being a werewolf, then we grab a bite to eat and reflect on how well the plan's for our day went." She concluded with a triumphant grin.

Derek chuckled lightly and nodded. "Sounds like a good plan."

"Yes, I thought so, too." Stiles grinned briefly over at him before turning her gaze back to the road.

"So, I'm still part of your pack, right?" Derek asked rather warily.

Stiles frowned at him, looking slightly confused. "Yeah." She nodded. "I mean, if you wanna be."

"I do." Derek nodded.

And he would never know how happy that made Stiles feel. "Are you sure?" She smiled softly at him when he shot her a confused and slightly hurt look. And of course, she knew he was sure just by listening to his heart. "I just mean, if you need time to think about it, to process everything that's happened - I wouldn't hold it against you. I'd understand."

Derek seemed to relax immediately at her elaboration, his lips even tugging lightly into a small smile. "Well, to be completely honest, I don't plan on going back to New York anytime soon. And I'd probably just end up dead if I tried to do the whole lone wolf thing." He stated with a sheepish smile and a light blush.

Stiles chuckled lightly. "Okay." She nodded, while clawing desperately to what little calm she had over herself. She was simply elated, her wolf practically leaping for joy within her. "Well... Welcome to the pack!" She chirped with a bright grin.

Derek grinned goofily (adorably) back at his new Alpha. "So, like... Do I need to do some sort of initiation test for it to be official?" He asked, shooting her a look of deep intrigue, borderline, keen interest.

Again, Stiles arched a brow at him, completely amused and practically gushing on the inside. Seriously. "No. All we need to do is accept you into the pack and that automatically makes you one of us. Even if I hadn't of bitten you." She shook her head with a chuckle.

Derek blushed deeply. Again. 'Ugh. Loser! ...Fuck my life. Seriously.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely loving the comments!  
> Thank you very much!  
> :)


	8. Your Heart's A Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, were you born a werewolf?"

After a rough twenty minute drive, Stiles finally pulled the Jeep up outside the veterinary building and parked up in her usual spot, beside Scott's motorcycle.

"Where are we?" Derek asked, surveying the scenery with curiosity.

"This is where Scott works. He's training to become a veterinary." Stiles explained as she turned off the engine. "His boss is actually my emissary."

"Your emissary? What's that? Like, your supernatural advisor or something?" Derek looked intrigued. Though, he was still slightly confused.

There was so much information to take in. And they hadn't even started on the actual werewolf stuff yet.

"Or "something", yeah." Stiles grinned mischievously when he gave her a playful roll of his eyes. "She and Scott have been with me since the beginning."

"So, were you born a werewolf?" Derek asked, arching a brow and looking keenly interested.

Stiles smiled at this as she nodded. "Well, I was technically human until my twelfth birthday." She explained. "All born wolves are born human until they hit puberty. It's kinda like when a dalmatian puppy is born without its spots."

Derek chuckled as he hopped out of the Jeep and waited for her to lock it. He then followed closely across the parking lot beside his new Alpha. And the perpetual feeling of wanting - no - needing to be as near to her as fricking possible felt like something more than just an instinct to him.

Stiles smiled to herself - because of course, she noticed.

Derek followed closely, falling behind her only when they entered the building. He then halted, nearly bumping into her when she stopped in front of the counter.

"Marin!?" Stiles called out to her friends, already having sensed the older woman in one of the back rooms.

Derek glanced curiously down at the pile of dark and ashy substance, lined up around the counter and the office behind it. "What's that?" He asked, pointing to it.

Stiles glanced down. "Oh," She smiled up at him. "That's mountain ash." She explained. "It can be used as a barrier to keep out the supernatural. Or keep them trapped, if that's what you need."

"Huh... Cool." Derek nodded.

Stiles' smiled widened into an amused grin just as Marin herself finally appeared on the other side of the counter and the line of mountain rash.

"Hello, Stiles." Marin greeted her Alpha with her usual sweet smile, her perfect pearly-white teeth gleaming in the light.

"'Sup?" Stiles chirped with her usual grin, one that had Derek smiling, too.

Marin chuckled lightly before finally turning her attention to the newest werewolf. "You must be Derek."

"Yep, that's me. Nice to meet you." Derek cringed internally at how stupid he thought he sounded. Though, he somehow managed a polite smile, as well.

Nonetheless, Marin smiled brightly at him, apparently - thankfully - none the wiser towards his mini mental breakdowns. "Likewise." She came forward, lifting up part of the counter top and then holding out her hand. "I'm Marin Morrell."

Derek took her hand, shaking it a couple of times, while still smiling politely.

And again, he thought this woman was absolutely stunning. Though, not as stunning as Stiles, apparently.

'Fuck. Shit. No! I can't like her! She probably thinks I'm a loser, 'cause I am. Not to mention that it'll complicate the hell outta things... Fuck!' His thoughts were slightly scrambled and panicked, but he managed to hold it together. For the moment anyway.

"While I'm here - any news on Chris?" Stiles suddenly piped up, her expression somewhere between concerned and hopeful.

Marin sighed sadly, shaking her head. "He's still missing. So is Alan."

Stiles placed her hand gently on her emissary's shoulder. "I'll get them back." She vowed, her voice soft, but still somehow firm. "What's rule number one?" She asked, arching an expectant brow.

Marin sighed deeply, looking slightly defeated before answering. "No one gets left behind." She mumbled back finally.

"That's right." Stiles nodded. "We're family, no matter what."

Marin simply nodded, placing her trust in her Alpha, like she always had and always would. Stiles had never abandoned them, never judged them, but most of all, she had never let a single one of them down.

Derek smiled to himself as he felt an odd sense of pride swelling up within his guts. His eyes were glued to his new Alpha - the way she was so sure of herself, the way she could put anyone at ease just by uttering a few words and the way she would light up your mood with just a simple, but beaming smile...

\- Oh, man!

He had it bad, alright.


	9. You Won't Admit To It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're very curious about everything."

[Later That Afternoon...]

Derek ran through the forest as fast as he possible could and was surprised at how fast he was actually going. With the wind blowing against him and the afternoon Sun shining through the trees overhead, he had never felt so fricking alive.

As he continued to push himself further and further, his now sensitive ears picked up a set of light footsteps running behind him. The sound seemed to dart all around him, echoing through the trees. But the wolf only grinned knowingly to himself as he pressed on. And it wasn't until he entered the next clearing that his "stalker" finally decided to show themself.

"Hey there, puppy!" Stiles suddenly appeared in right front of him, grinning broadly with her hands resting on her hips.

"Ohh! Holy ssshhhit!!" Derek yelled, practically jumping out of his skin at the she wolf's lightning-quick movements.

He really would have to get used to that...

Seriously...

Stiles chuckled, her eyes lit up with pure amusement. "Y'know, you're not bad for rookie." She commented, wearing a small, but clearly teasing smile.

Derek shot her a playful glare as he quickly straightened himself out. "Well, to be honest, I can't say I'm all that fond of the whole running-on-your-hands-and-feet thing," He stated with a sheepish smile. "But the speed is totally fricking awesome."

Stiles merely grinned at the new wolf's enthusiasm. "Come on, let's take a break." She said before simply plopping down onto the ground.

Derek smiled at her ever-quirkiness as he slowly flopped down onto the dead leaves, beside her. "So, um, if you don't mind me asking - who are Chris and Alan?" He had wanted to ask before, but he hadn't wanted to impose.

"Chris is Allison's dad and Alan is Marin's older brother. They're the only real family that any of us still have left." Stiles explained, her voice a lot steadier than her pulse right now. "Three days ago, the two went on a trip to Nevada, to visit some shaman that Alan's friends with. And none of us have heard from them since."

Derek nodded in acknowledgement. "What're you gonna do?" He asked, arching a brow with keen interest.

"I'm gonna go get them back." Stiles stated with the utmost conviction and defiance in her voice, as well as her expression. "Allison, Marin and I are actually leaving tomorrow morning." She announced with regret. "Scott's gonna stay behind to keep the others in check... And to protect you."

Derek scowled slightly. For some reason, he didn't like the idea of her leaving him already. Especially to going off on some half-assed mission, where she may get herself killed. His insides twisted unpleasantly at the mere thought of that.

"Don't worry," Stiles smiled fondly, obviously mistaking his expression. "Scott will take care of you. If he actually wanted to be, he would make quite the Alpha." She added that last part with a reassuring grin.

"No, that's not -" Derek sighed in defeat, his cheeks blushing lightly. "Let me... Let me go with you..." He shot her a painfully adorable look of hopefulness. "...Please?"

"But... It might be dangerous." Stiles stated, shooting him a "duh" look.

"But... I'm a werewolf, now." Derek stated, mimicking her expression with an amused glint in his bright gaze.

Stiles narrowed her eyes at her new Beta. Though, she really couldn't help smirking in amusement, too. "Smartass." She muttered, sighing over-dramatically before muttering out a: "Ugh, fine."

Derek grinned triumphantly, his expression also slightly smug - which Stiles only found to be adorable, still. "So, are Chris and Alan werewolves, too?" He asked, his expression slightly curious now.

"Alan isn't. He was my dad's emissary, but he's retired now." Stiles explained, her expression growing soft at the memories of her late father - to her, one of the two greatest people who had ever lived.

Derek nodded in acknowledgement, staying silent to urge her on. And he couldn't help smiling lightly, too, when he noticed her gentler tone of voice as she spoke of her father.

"The Argents are all born wolves, like my family. Allison's mother - Victoria - was their Alpha. Kate, Chris' sister was always jealous of that fact, so when she tried to kill Victoria, Chris killed Kate instead." Stiles explained, her voice calm and even, as if she were merely reading a story.

"She sounds like a psychopath." Derek breathed, his eyes widened slightly in both shock and horror.

"Oh, yeah. She totally was." Stiles nodded. "She took after her dad - who was a real nasty piece of work." She sneered slightly, just speaking of the man.

"And what about your family? What happened to them?" Derek asked, his tone timid and his expression slightly wary.

Stiles sighed deeply as she crossed her legs Indian style, her palms placed on the ground behind her for support. "On one of my first full moons - my dad forbid me from leaving the house, at least until I was in full control of my shifts,"

Derek simply nodded, listening intently to her every word, watching intently, her changing expressions. He felt like a moth drawn to the brightest flame whenever she was close.

"But I disobeyed him, like the little brat I was back then." Stiles continued, a sadness in her voice as well as her usually (and somewhat angelic, Derek though) bright features. "I snuck out in the middle of the night and met up with Scott - who was human then. We hung around the forest for a few hours, just goofing around. And then, from outta nowhere, came the hunters. I was so busy being an idiot that I hadn't even heard them sneak up on us. They shot at us with crossbows - and I tried to save us, but they hit my shoulder twice and got Scott in the chest."

"They shot at Scott, too? He was human." Derek was completely outraged by this.

Stiles shrugged a little too casually (empty) for Derek's liking. "If they knew that I was a werewolf, they probably thought he was, too. Besides, even if they had known he was human, they probably wouldn't have cared."

Derek nodded. "Yeah, I guess that's true." He muttered, still rather angered.

It felt personal to him. And maybe it was, because he was already beginning to feel the changes the wolf within him was making. But maybe it was also, because he already felt close to his pack. Then again, maybe it was all just, because of Stiles.

Fuck, he really did have it real bad.

He needed to sort himself the fuck out, he decided.

"Anyway, without going into too much gory and depressing detail -" Stiles continued with her story, seemingly unaware of his internal dilemmas. "I don't know how the hell I managed it, but I hauled Scott's dying ass through the forest and back home. The hunters followed us, which I was fully aware of, but I was like thirteen at the time, so in a blind panic I raced back home and scream for my dad. He comes racing through the house with my three uncles, their wives and all of five of my cousins. And he takes one look at Scott and I and just goes off into a furious lecture before giving Scotty-boy the bite. And by that time, the hunters have stormed in, weapons a-blazing. My dad's yelling at me to take Scott and run, while he and the others are trying to fight them off." She sighed deeply again, her saddened gaze drifting down to the ground as she went on. "So, ironically, for the first time in like, ever, I finally listen to my dad. I take Scott," She gulped silently, trying to ignore the aching lump at the back of her throat. "And I run... I save myself. And like a coward, I just let the hunters slaughter my entire family and burn my childhood home to the ground..."

Much like his Alpha, Derek tried to ignore the aching in his chest, the similar ache coming from the rapidly building lump at the back of his throat, too. "Stiles," His voice was meant to be soft, but instead sounded rather low and raspy, like he had been crying for hours.

Stiles' head jerked suddenly, her gaze snapping up to his. "Oh, crap. I'm sorry. It got depressing. I said it wouldn't." She hissed, as if she had only just realised she wasn't alone, merely talking to herself.

Which really did happen more often than she would ever care to admit.

"It's fine." Derek was quick to reassure.

Because it really was fine. Because he wanted to know everything about her and her life.

"I'm sorry, too." Derek smiled when she shot him a slightly confused look. "I shouldn't have asked."

Stiles grinned lightly at that, her expression brightening back up. "No, it's okay. You're very curious about everything." Her grin widened a little. "I like that."


	10. It Makes No Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's cute... Really... Really, really cute..."

[The Next Day...]

"Morning, Stiles." Allison hopped into the back seat of the Jeep and dumped her rucksack (full of weapons and other essentials) on the floor, between her legs.

"Morning. Why're you sitting back there?" Stiles asked, slightly confused.

"Well, I thought you might want Derek to sit up front with you." Allison stated far too casually.

Stiles pulled back out onto the road with a roll of her eyes at the sly, little grin on her Beta's lips. Though, she couldn't help grinning slightly, too. "Do not start." She warned, shooting the younger she wolf a playful warning glare.

"Oh, come on!" Allison pouted as she poked her head between the front seats. "You so know that he's cute!" She teased with a large and silly grin.

Stiles sighed lightly and nodded. "He's cute... Really... Really, really cute..." She let out another sigh, looking a little defeated.

Allison smiled brightly. "Then, what's the problem?" She asked, staring with deep curiosity.

"The problem is that he's new to all of this and I don't wanna freak him out." Stiles stated pointedly.

Allison nodding in understanding. "Okay, I get that, I really do. But he seemed to take the whole werewolf thing pretty well."

"Yeah." Stiles nodded. "And there's no reason to pile on the supernatural all in one go. Even if he's okay with being a werewolf, he may still be somewhat opposed to the idea of being tied to little, ol' me for the rest of his life."

Allison rolled her eyes at that. "Well, seems to me that he's already pretty sweet on you. So, maybe you've got nothing to worry about."

Stiles rolled her eyes right back. Even if she knew that it was true. She could smell it all over him, whenever she was close enough. "Lust and love aren't the same thing, Ally."

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that." Allison huffed, tired of her Alpha's excuses. "But the lust helps." She pointed out and rather snootily so.

Stiles simply chuckled with a light shake of her head. "What is it with you pup's, anyway? Why're you giving me a hard time about this?" She arched a brow, shooting the Beta a rather stern "don't even think of trying to lie to me" look.

"Maybe it's because we want our Alpha - but more importantly - our friend, to finally be happy. I mean, would that be so terrible?" Allison arched a brow right back.

Stiles scoffed. "I am happy!" She defended, now slightly glaring.

"Please!" Allison scoffed louder. "When's the last time you dated, then?" She arched a brow again, clearly challenging her friend.

Stiles simply glared back at her before finally coming up with her pathetic answer. Yeah, she knew it was pathetic. She knew she was pathetic. "I don't date."

"You're right, you don't." Allison nodded. "You just fuck around instead."

To which, Stiles shot her another glare. "You make it sound like I'm a total hoebag." She snipped, offended, yet again.

What the fuck? What the fuck was this conversation anymore?

"You are a total hoebag." Allison stated, as if it were a fricking fact.

Stiles' eyes widened and then quickly narrowed back into a glare. "I. Am. Not!"

Again, Allison scoffed loudly. "And werewolves don't exist." She mumbled, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"There's only been, like, four guys I did that with! In the entire seven years that I've been dating!" Stiles defended herself, though, she knew she sounded very much like a sputtering teenager making up excuses.

"Five." Allison was even quicker to correct her. "Jamie Cove. Russell Waters. David Blake. Tyler Jones. And Jeff Umar."

Stiles was stuck between wanting to be annoyed and amazed. "How the hell do you even remember all of this shit?"

"I told you," Allison grinned proudly as she tapped at the side of her head. "Like a indestructible volt."

+

"Okay, I got one." Allison chirped, grinning confidently.

"Okay, go." Derek smiled in amusement at the ever-bubbly she wolf.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with R."

"Road."

"Stiles!" Allison barked.

"Road is the only fricking thing in sight right now! Play another game!" Stiles snipped back, glaring over her shoulder.

Derek simply chuckled at the two.

"Fine!" Allison let out an over-dramatic huff. "And it was Derek's turn to answer." She added in quickly, shutting up even quicker when her Alpha shot her another brief glare.

"How about we play shut the frig up and let Marin get a little sleep? Hmm?" Marin mumbled groggily as she glared at both the younger women.

"Nah. Sounds boring." Stiles grinned at her through the rear-view mirror, her grin only widening as Marin shot her a tired glare.

Derek chuckled again. "You are so mean." He teased with a small grin.

Stiles grinned widely back at him. "It's one of my finer qualities, I think."

Derek simply chuckled, shaking his head lightly once more.


	11. But I'm Desperate To Connect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah." Derek chuckled and nodded. "She seems pretty, uh, intense..."

"I'm gonna stop at the next gas station. So, if you need to pee or buy anything, do it then, 'cause there probably won't be another chance to until we get to Vegas."

It had been almost three hours and Stiles was still driving along the open highway. She and Derek had been aimlessly chatting about anything and everything, also getting to know one another a little better. And much to Stiles' - and secretly Derek's, too - delight, both Allison and Marin had slipped off into their own peaceful slumbers.

Derek nodded in acknowledgement. "If you want, I could drive for a little while?"

"No, it's fine. We'll be there in another four hours, tops." Stiles smiled gratefully. "But thanks."

Derek shot her a small smile in return, mentally cursing himself as he felt his stupid cheeks heating up. All she was doing was fricking looking at him, for crying out loud! Like, what the fuck? Seriously...

After a few moments of comfortable enough silence, Stiles sensed that he wanted to say (or maybe do) something. "What's on your mind, puppy?" She chirped, urging him with her usual bright grin.

Derek couldn't help the slight swelling that happened inside of his chest everytime she used his little petname. Even when he knew that this was simply how Stiles was, how she spoke, he really couldn't help his thoughts from starting to wonder. "I just, I kinda have some questions that I've been meaning to ask - about werewolves."

Stiles mentally gushed and cooed at how adorable this fully grown man really was, it seemed almost uncomprehending. "Okay." She nodded, her grin widening all the more. "Shoot."

Derek smiled before responding. "Well, first thing - the eyes. Beta's have yellow or orange or gold and Alphas have red, right?"

"Right." Stiles nodded.

"So," Derek seemed a little confused. "Why're Jackson's blue?"

Stiles sighed deeply. "That would be my fault."

To which, Derek's expression seemed all the more confused.

"When I first became Alpha," Stiles explained, her voice calm and rather vacant - whenever she spoke of her past, Derek had noticed. "Again, I'm not making excuses, but I wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind - what with my entire family being murdered and all. And even though I still had Scott, it wasn't enough. I couldn't be Alpha, my dad had barely started prepping me for all of that."

Derek instinctively leaned a little closer, his eyes and ears glued to her.

Stiles continued, her tone still blank and her equally blank gaze on the road ahead. "It started off with an accident. I went out on my first full moon as an Alpha. Scott's always had the best control over his shifts, even right from the start, so he made sure to stay close to me. But I lost it when I smelled a couple camping a few miles away. Scott tried to follow me, tried to stop me, but by the time he got there, it was already too late."

"Shit - Stiles -" Derek really didn't know what the fuck to say to that. All he was certain of was that he felt the deep desire to throw his arms around her, to find a way to comfort her.

"It's fine. It was a long time ago, now." Stiles briefly glanced to him with a faint smile. "Anyway, to cut a long and depressing story short - I quickly snapped outta of my funk, with the help of Scott of course. Never killed another human after that." Her smiled lightened up a little. "But that's where Jackson and the others come in."

Derek simply nodded, silently urging her to continue.

Stiles did. "First of all, the bite reacts differently for everyone - it can kill you, nine times outta ten, it'll turn you into a werewolf or the tenth time, it can turn into something completely different or worse. Which brings me to Jackson, of course. The others all came to me, asking for the bite. And Jackson was no different, except, he just wanted the bite for vanity. To say the very least, he was a little insecure, because of his adoption. So, after he helped me with all that Alpha pack trouble I told you about before, I held up my end of the bargain and finally gave him the bite. And because of his "issues", a month later, he turns into some murderous lizard-demon - a Kanima, apparently. I'd never even heard of it until that point. Seriously, I didn't know what the heck I was even dealing with. But luck seemed to grab a hold of me or something, 'cause that's around the same time I met Marin. And as you know, she's pretty much a awesome perpetual fountain of supernatural knowledge."

"Yeah." Derek chuckled and nodded. "She seems pretty, uh, intense..."

Stiles chuckled, too, her expression lit with amusement. "Yeah." She nodded. "She can be a little moody sometimes. But don't worry," She shot the Beta a teasing grin. "I think she likes you."

"You "think"?" Derek arched a brow, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips. "I doubt."

Stiles chuckled lightly. "Nah, she likes you. It's cool. Seriously, if she didn't like you, she wouldn't even acknowledge your presence. And I'm not exaggerating. She did it to Jackson, in the first eight months of knowing him, 'cause she - and I quote: "would just love to tear his tongue out through his ass hole"."

Derek laughed at that, a smirk now spread across his pretty lips. "Really? Well, I cannot imagine why that would be."


	12. And You Can't Live Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, what the fuck was even wrong with him? He shouldn't feel so fucking jealous, like some fucking school boy with a major crush.

"Want me to get the gas while, you pay?" Derek asked as he hopped out of the passenger's seat.

"Yeah. Thanks, puppy." Stiles chirped with a grateful smile, then handing him the keys. "Meet me in there to buy some munchies when you're done?"

Derek nodded, smiling lightly. "Yeah."

Stiles nodded back before turning on her heal.

Derek watched after her for a few seconds, then quickly shaking his head to snap himself out of it. Especially when his eyes slowly began to wander downwards.

Stiles grinned broadly to herself as she made her way towards the gas station building, obviously feeling his heavy gaze on her backside. Not that she minded, of course.

Derek quickly made his way towards the back end of the Jeep, pulling open the cap to the gas tank before grabbing the pump.

"Derek?"

Derek glanced through the back window at the sound of Allison's groggy and quiet voice suddenly piping up. "Hey. What's up, Allison?"

"Are we there yet?" Allison lifted her head from Marin's shoulder, her vision still slightly blurred from sleep. "This doesn't look like Vegas..."

Derek smiled in amusement. "Not yet, no. But it shouldn't be too long now. We had to stop for gas." He explained just as he pulled the pump back out.

"Oh. Okay." Allison yawned, nodded and then let her head fall limply back onto Marin's shoulder.

Derek shook his head, still amusement. However, when he turned to face the building of the gas station, his lighthearted expression immediately dropped. His gaze landed on Stiles, quickly noticing the annoyed look on her face as she stood talking to the man behind the counter. He glanced towards the man, the basic stereotypical redneck - middle-aged, almost bald, rotunda belly and blotchy red face. He took a single step forward before using his new senses to his advantage - something he was still getting used to...

"...from around here - are ya, sweetcheeks?"

Derek glared across the station at the man as he continued to listen in on their conversation. He saw Stiles rolling her eyes, which eased his agitation, though, only a little.

God, what the fuck was even wrong with him? He shouldn't feel so fucking jealous, like some fucking school boy with a major crush.

'I am seriously such a loser.' That thought clattered lightly around his mind, because he didn't care, not really. Right now, he was more interested in just what the hell this dude was trying to pull with his Alpha.

"Does that line usually work?" Stiles chirped, her tone light, but clearly sarcastic.

The man simply chuckled. "You'd be surprised."

"Oh, I'm sure I would be." Stiles muttered with a roll of her eyes. "Pump seven, please."

"Alright." The man nodded, ringing it up on the till. "Twenty-five, ninety."

Stiles quickly handed a fifty dollar bill over.

"So, uh, you staying around here, sweetcheeks?" The man piped as he handed her the change back.

Stiles glanced blankly up at him. "No. So, please don't try to hit on me." She stated as politely as she possibly could.

"Why not? You seeing someone?" The man asked bluntly, arching a brow at her.

Stiles scoffed and was about to slap that smug grin off of his face when -

"Yes, actually, she is - me."

Stiles grinned to herself before slowly turning around.

Derek shot her a small smile before arching his brow at the man. "Problem?"

"Um, nah, man. No, uh, no problem here." The man seemed slightly intimidated by the younger man's bigger stature.

To which, Stiles really had to contain herself from bursting out laughing at. Instead, she simply walked over to the Beta and grabbed his hand in hers.

Derek quickly shot the man a secret glare before allowing her to tug him gently towards the isles of food. "Sorry, I... I just - you looked like you were about to rip his throat out... With your teeth..." He muttered out in a hurry, trying to justify his actions... With a complete lie.

"Me?" Stiles grinned, shooting him a pointed look.

Derek's mentally cursed himself for blushing and for the fact that she seemed to be able to see through him so easily. Although, he kind of liked that fact. It was just that he seemed to make a complete dick out of himself on a regular basis around her. And that part, he really didn't like.

"Sorry..." He mumbled, unable to even glance up at her.

Stiles merely chuckled. "Don't worry about it. It's an instinct thing. Almost all Betas are protective of their Alphas."

And it wasn't a complete lie. But she didn't want him to feel awkward or embarrassed or confused. Besides, she wasn't quite ready herself to tell him about their "other" bond.

She promised herself - 'Soon.'

Derek simply nodded, even forcing a small smile as he finally glanced back up at her.

+

After they'd purchased two whole bags full of items of food, Stiles and Derek made their way back to the Jeep. Derek took the other bag from Stiles and hopped back into the passenger's seat, dumping both the bags onto the floor between his legs. Stiles quickly hopped back into the driver's seat, shoving the keys into the ignition. The Jeep roared into life, Stiles putting her foot down and pulling back out onto the lightly busy highway.

"Ugh. I know I'm a big, scary Alpha werewolf and all - but that guy totally gave me the fricking creeps." Stiles wrinkled her nose in disgust. She shook her shoulders as a light, but unpleasant shiver shot up through her spine.

Derek nodded his agreement, a light scowl settling across his browline. "Maybe I shoulda just ripped his throat out..." He stated rather seriously. "With my teeth." He added with a small smirk when she arched her brow at him.

"Now, Derek," Stiles scalded him lightly, though, she couldn't help the amused smile growing slowly upon her lips. "What's rule number two?"

Derek rolled his eyes, he, too, unable to help smirking, still. "We don't kill humans." He grumbled with a slight pout -

\- In which, Stiles nearly had to stop herself from reaching across to pinch his adorable cheeks to. 'Ugh. How can anybody be THIS perfect!?'

"Right." Alas, she nodded in acceptance of his answer. "We don't kill humans."

"Did that guy really count?" Derek chirped with a teasing grin.

Stiles rolled her eyes to that, but couldn't help chuckling, too. "Sub-human, of the very lowest form. But yeah - still human, unfortunately."

Derek rolled his eyes in return to that, though, he was still grinning. "Fine. Have it your way, Alpha Stiles."

Stiles chuckled at that and nodded. "Yep. Just the way I like it. You'll learn that soon enough, puppy." She stated with clear double meaning, her mischievous grin only emphasising her point.

This time, Derek ignored the blush rising quickly to his cheeks. He simply arched an inquisitive brow at her, trying so very hard to stay calm and collected. Although, he knew that she could probably hear his stupid heart racing.


	13. You Have Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To our Alpha, we all hail! Ha! No pun intended!" Allison giggled, glancing over at Derek, who couldn't help rolling his eyes and grinning in amusement.

After finally arriving in Nevada, Stiles then spent the next hour trying to drive through the busy traffic of Vegas. And then finally (after also having trouble with the stupid G.P.S) she pulled the Jeep up in front of a large cottage-looking house. But the one thing that caught her attention was the fricking party going on around it as crowds of drunken people hovered around or danced to the heavy rock beats.

"Wow." Derek mumbled, arching a brow as he took the scene in for himself.

"Holy Hell, that looks like so much fun." Allison mumbled right after, smiling sheepishly when he smiled in amusement at her.

"Uhh, what the fudge?" Stiles glanced back to Marin with a bewildered expression. "Are you sure this is the right address?"

Marin nodded. "It IS Vegas." She stated with a pointed look.

"Well, yeah, but -" Stiles glanced back to the crowded house, while the music blared loudly away. "I thought we were here on some sort of rescue mission."

Marin glanced towards Allison, the two of them sharing a knowing smirk.

"What - what was that? What was that little look you two just shared?" Stiles narrowed her eyes, glaring suspiciously at them both. "Will somebody please tell me what is going on!?" She practically squealed - how very Alpha-like of her, indeed.

Derek had to hold the wide and amused grin threatening to spread across his lips as he watched the three women. But Stiles mainly, of course.

"Stiles," Allison chirped, smiling pleasantly. "We haven't been completely honest with you."

Stiles scoffed. "Oh, why doesn't that surprise me?"

Marin smirked. "Well, it's your birthday today -"

"It is?" Derek arched a brow, looking surprised.

Stiles shot Allison a "why?" look.

"It is." Marin nodded with a smile.

"See? You didn't even tell Derek!" Allison glared at her Alpha. "Derek, help us out?" She pouted at him, pleading with her large, warm brown eyes. "Stiles never wants to celebrate her birthday."

Derek smirked at her before turning his attention back to their Alpha. "Why not?"

"'Cause it's just stupid." Stiles rolled her eyes. "I can't get drunk. I can't meet new people - not that I even want to, but that's not even the point. I don't like being around drunk people, they're annoying as shit stinks."

Derek had to chuckle in amusement at that one.

Whereas Allison and Marin wrinkled their noses in disgust.

Stiles smirked, though, only slightly as she went on. "I don't like getting hit on by idiots." She shot Derek a secret, knowing smirk to that, to which he returned with another chuckle.

"Well, none of us like that!" Allison whined. "You're just being extra now!"

"Oh and the fact that you guys always fricking ditch me!" Stiles chided, glaring at them both.

"Come on, Stiles, it won't be that bad. You might even have fun. Besides, Derek, here, won't ditch you." Marin piped up with a sly smirk. "Will you, Derek?"

"N-no." Derek's cheeks flushed at the look she was giving him. "No. I wouldn't dream of it." He tried to cover it up by acting smooth, even managing to shoot the Alpha a small, but reassuring smile.

Stiles shot him a small smile back, then rolling her eyes at the girls. "You guys are unbelievable." She grumbled before huffing and then, finally throwing herself out of the Jeep in somewhat of a mild tantrum.

"Yes!" Allison hissed, excitedly flying out of the back-seat.

"That's what I'm talking about." Marin shot the newest Beta a grin before exiting the Jeep with a little more grace and control.

Derek chuckled to himself, hopping out after them.

"The rest of the pack are on their way here as we speak." Marin stated as she stood one side of the Alpha, all four of them glancing up at the brightly lit house in utter awe. "They left about half hour after we did. So, they should be here soon."

"Scott's already here." Allison grinned, pointing to the green motorcycle parked up across the street a few meters behind them. "Oh, um, I forgot - Isaac's here, too. He came with my dad and Deaton..." She mumbled out in a hurry, her expression now slightly sheepish as she glanced between her Alpha and her new pack brother.

Stiles' eyes widened slightly, though, she quickly managed to collect herself. "Oh, okay. Well," She turned to Derek - who looked exceptionally calm, but had gone slightly ridged. "It's fine, you don't have to see him." She reached out, quickly laying a comforting hand on forearm.

"Yeah, besides, this is a pretty fucking big house." Allison added in a reassuring tone, her smile simply beaming.

Derek nodded. "No, it's, it's fine. I have to meet him some time, right?"

Stiles nodded, giving his arm a gentle squeeze before letting her hand slowly slip back to her side. And fuck, it really did sting her insides whenever she did that. God, she wanted to run her fingers over every fucking inch of his supple, hard and sexy, olive-tanned skin.

"Shall we party, now?" Marin piped up, turning to face the trio with a wide and enthralled grin.

"Well, I'm certainly gonna try." Allison announced broadly. "This place is riddled with free booze. Seems like the place to start if you wanna get a werewolf drunk."

Marin laughed and nodded. "See? That's the spirit!"

"Fine." Stiles rolled her eyes, shooting her emissary a playful glare. "Happy birthday to me, I guess."

"Yes." Allison nodded, throwing her arms around her Alpha for a tight hug and pecking her sweetly on the cheek as she pulled away. "Happy birthday, Stiles!"

"Yes, many happy returns to our "Alpha"." Marin did a little mocking courtesy bow, smirking when she only earned another glare.

"To our Alpha, we all hail! Ha! No pun intended!" Allison giggled, glancing over at Derek, who couldn't help rolling his eyes and grinning in amusement.

Stiles let out a long and loud sigh, shaking her head in dismay at the girls. "This already feels like it's going to be a very, VERY long night."

"Ah, quit whining like a bitch in heat!" Allison merely scoffed before finally darting towards the life-filled house.

Stiles glared after the Beta as Marin chuckled to herself while following after her. "I really hate her sometimes."

Derek simply chuckled in amusement for, like, the millionth time tonight. And the night hadn't even fricking started yet. Although, somehow, he just felt like it was going to be a good night. At least, he hoped.


	14. Too Much Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, it's fine." Derek nodded, even managing a small grin of his own. 'That's it, Derek. You're a twenty-fucking-eight year old man. Or werewolf... Whatever! The point is - ACT LIKE IT!'

Derek followed closely behind Stiles as she followed loosely after Marin. And who even knew where Allison was already? She had bounded over to the house, quickly disappearing in all of the drunken masses.

"Stiles?"

Stiles halted, her gaze falling to a familiar face. "Hey, Deaton!" She chimed over the music, shooting him her usual grin.

"Stiles! My absolute darling! I'm so glad you could make it! Happy birthday, my dear!" Deaton chimed rather merrily as he shuffled his way through the parted crowds on the front lawn. "I see my little sister actually did well on her promise to get you up here."

Marin simply smirked triumphantly.

Stiles chuckled lightly and nodded. "I think I like the drunk Alan. He's a lot more fun than regular, ol' sober Alan."

"Oh, isn't he just? It's just, it's been so lovely relaxing up here. Especially with Chris. Than man knows how to drink, lemme tell you that." Deaton chimed, wearing a broad grin of his own. "Ahh," He finally noticed the Beta werewolf standing beside the Alpha. "And you must be Derek. I'm Alan, but call me 'Deaton'. Lovely to meet you! Just lovely!" And with the hand that wasn't holding a bottle of half-drunk beer, he reached forward, snatching the Beta's hand and shaking it with immense enthusiasm.

Derek arched a brow over at Stiles, who merely grinned in amusement. "Um, yeah, you, too." With a curt nod, he shot the older man a polite smile.

"So, you actually bought this place, huh?" Marin shook her head at her brother, though, she couldn't help smirking.

"Well, why not?" Deaton shrugged, taking a quick sip of his beer. "I'm retired."

Marin scoffed. "You're not old enough to retire from ordinary work." She stated with a pointed look.

Deaton merely waved her off. "I saved up my earnings for years. I deserve to splurge, if I want to." He stated rather snootily.

Marin scoffed loudly again.

Stiles chuckled in amusement. "Come on," She turned to Derek, slipping her hand in his. "They'll be arguing for the next hour now, trust me."

Derek simply smiled and nodded in response, while trying to ignore the strange (wonderful) static feeling in his hand.

Stiles gently tugged him along through the crowds of (mostly drunken) people, finally reaching the large kitchen. And thankfully, this room was a little less crowded than the others, mainly filled with people going back and forth to grab another alcoholic drink.

Derek tried to ignore the itching of his skin as well as the aching of his insides when she finally let her hand slip from his. He stopped beside one of the black, marble-cut counter-tops, simply watching her as she reached for the large, silver fridge.

"Beer okay?" Stiles asked as she routed around for something a little stronger.

Derek nodded. "Fine."

"Ohh! Tequila!" Stiles let out a delight squeal. She immediately made a grab for the golden bottle, closing the fridge before hopping onto the counter-top. "You wanna share with me, puppy?" She asked rather coyly, looking up at him through under her thick and heavy, black lashes.

"Uh, y-yeah... Sure." Derek mentally scalded himself. 'Fuck it all to Hell! God! God? If you're real - strike me the fuck down, right now!' He didn't know if she was doing this on purpose, but she really did leave him speechless at the simplest of things. And he was absolutely fucking certain that she could hear his heart racing wildly, even over all of the loud music. Which, he had only just noticed, did kind of grate on his own (new) sensitive hearing. Though, the Alpha seemed almost used to it.

And okay - MAYBE Stiles was messing with him. But only a little bit. Seriously, she could be so much more cruel, if she wanted to be. Thankfully, she didn't. Though, a little flirting couldn't hurt.

Derek felt his stomach churn and flutter when she shot him a cheeky grin before finally cracking the bottle of tequila open.

"Do you wanna grab a glass or...?" Stiles asked. "I mean, I don't mind sharing, if you don't." She added with another little (almost silently taunting) grin.

"Yeah, it's fine." Derek nodded, even managing a small grin of his own. 'That's it, Derek. You're a twenty-fucking-eight year old man. Or werewolf... Whatever! The point is - ACT LIKE IT!'

"I don't have cooties, I promise." Stiles grinned, crossing her fingers for emphasis.

Derek chuckled lightly at that. 'That's okay. I wouldn't mind sharing your cooties... Ugh! What the hell is wrong with me!? Okay, seriously - it's her - she's doing this - she's messing with me somehow - she has to be!'

"Der, you okay?" Stiles eyed him closely with some concern in her own gaze.

Derek quickly snapped out of his mini mental breakdown, his eyes snapping instantly back to hers and his insides instantly melting all the same. 'Awe, fuck. It's not her...' And he really didn't know why he felt happy about that. 'It's me...'

"Derek?" Stiles placed the bottle down on the counter beside her and quickly placed a hand on his shoulder.

Derek sighed lightly and nodded. "Yeah." He could feel the corners of his mouth tugging upwards of their own accord as he stared back into her large, amber jewels - stunning. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Stiles shot him an odd look, but finally accepted his answer with a simple nod.

"So," Derek quickly moved the conversation along, his tone a little more lighthearted. "It's your birthday today, huh?" He arched a brow, shooting her a pointed look.

Stiles rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smirking lightly. "Yep. I was twenty-four this morning - eight, thirty-seven."

"Well, I'll drink to that." Derek grinned before swiping up the bottle. "Birthday girl gets the first taste."

'I know what I'd like to ta -' Stiles instantly cut off her train of thought as she quickly hopped down off of the counter-top. She smiled to herself when she shifted closer, almost pressing her chest up against his and he inhaled sharply. "I have a better idea." She mumbled, smiling wickedly up at him through her lashes.

Derek gulped silently as he stared back down at her, unable to look away, but not wanting to, either. His jaw tightened considerably as he tried to control himself when she reached up a hand, letting her fingers trace a light and slow path down his chest. And he really was trying to think of anything, BUT grabbing her around the waist, throwing her back onto the counter-top before fucking her until they were both a quivering mess of limbs. The only thing that probably actually stopped him was the fact that they were in a house full of people.

Stiles grinned up at him, though, she was mainly grinning at all of the dirty, little thoughts swimming through her mind at this point. "How about we play a little game called - 'Body Shots'?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just thinking that with all of the stories in which Derek is originally the sexy, confindent and cocky werewolf and Stiles is the cute, smart and fumbling human, I could just switch their roles entirely. And this story was the result of that.
> 
> Also, I'm real sorry if you don't like the slight personality shifts on some of the other original characters, but it just fits with this story.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> And thank you for reading as well as commenting, if you have already!  
> :)


	15. To Fear, Doubt And Distrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're the one who nearly killed him. So stop sulking, suck it up and introduce yourself to your new big brother."

"As fun as I think it would be to keep this game just between the two of us -" Stiles grabbed his hand in hers again, dragging him gently out of the kitchen and through the large and crowded house. "- Unfortunately, this is a party, so we can't be rude."

Derek's heart practically leaped up into his throat when she shot him a dangerous, little smirk over her shoulder. And all that he could think of right now was - 'I can barely handle her holding my hand! How the shit am I gonna handle her tongue on my stomach! Oh, God... I am SO gonna get a boner... Fuck! No! No, that CANNOT happen!'

"You don't mind, do you?" Stiles asked, this time shooting him a genuine look of curiosity.

Derek shook his head, somehow managing to say actual words. "No, it's cool. It's a party, right?" He even managed a goofy grin.

"Great." Stiles grinned brightly back, mentally gushing at his ever-adorableness. She then pulled him through to the living room, finally spotting a few of her friends gathered over by one of the leather couches. "Come on, you'll love Isaac, I promise. He's a real softie." She chuckled lightly when Derek arched a brow at her, clearly not quite believing her. "You'll see."

Derek gulped silently when she shot him a wink before proceeding to drag him over to her friends - his pack. And thankfully, he recognised pretty much everyone. Of course, he still recognised Isaac, but he hadn't seen him since that almost fatal night - the night Stiles burst into his life right after Isaac to save Derek's life. Well, maybe he could thank Isaac for that one thing, at least...

"Hello, my little grunts!" Stiles chimed as she stood before half of her pack - half of them actually having managed to get drunk, somehow.

"Hey! New guy!" Scott cheered with a grin, raising his beer to Derek.

Allison chuckled along with Derek as the rather drunken Scott threw a loose arm around the back of her shoulders before giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Stiles wrinkled her nose, though, with an amused, little smile.

"Stiles," Lydia pouted up at her Alpha. "Help me out here. I'm bored. I wanna play a game."

Stiles chuckled. "Lemme guess - no one wants to play with Little Red?"

Lydia huffed, but nodded in response.

Stiles grinned mischievously at Derek, who mentally swore at himself when he felt his cheeks quickly heating up again. "Well, Derek and I were actually looking for some drinking partners. We wanna play 'Body Shots'."

"Ohh! I LOVE that game!" Allison grinned as she glanced to Scott, whose eyes widened in excitement at the very idea.

"Count us in." Lydia smiled wickedly over at Jackson, who merely grinned and winked suggestively back at his mate.

"Yeah, I'm out." Isaac scoffed lightly.

"Aw, you're just sad 'cause you have no one to play with." Stiles shot the young, curly-haired Beta a teasing grin.

Isaac shot her a playful glare back.

"Meet Derek, by the way." Stiles' grin only widened as both Betas both shot her a brief glare.

"Real subtle, Stiles." Isaac grumbled.

Stiles merely chuckled at that. "You're the one who nearly killed him. So stop sulking, suck it up and introduce yourself to your new big brother." 

"Hi." Derek piped up first - much to everyone's surprise, Stiles and Isaac's especially, of course. "I'm Derek." He stepped forward, holding out a hand. "It's good to finally meet you." He added with a small smile.

Stiles smiled to herself, staying quiet for the moment as she simply observed.

Isaac arched a brow as he timidly reached his own hand forward. "It is?"

Derek's smile widened a little as he nodded as he briefly shook the younger wolf's hand. "Yeah, I mean, uh, it wasn't really your fault... You didn't actually wanna kill me..." He smiled sheepishly. "Did you?"

Isaac's eyes widened in horror as he shook his head furiously. "God, no! No! Absolutely not! I swear on my life, man! I was totally out of my nut that night! And I've only been a werewolf for a couple of months - not that I'm making excuses -"

"Whoa - hey, it's cool, man." Derek hesitated, though, only for a moment before he placed a reassuring hand on the younger Beta's shoulder.

Stiles inhaled sharply, though, managing to do silently so as she felt the bond of her pack already begin to strengthen. Her skin practically felt as though it were humming in the most delightful way.

Although, she knew that the others couldn't feel it yet, but they would, soon enough. The more time they spent around each other, the more their bonds strengthen, the more the pack as a whole strengthened, too.

Derek shot him a small, but reassuring smile. "Seriously, I get it. Not to mention the fact that I'll be going through the same shit on the next full moon. Although, I mean, you scared the shit outta me - I gotta admit, but I believe you, we're cool."

Isaac glanced up at the newest Beta - noticing how kind his eyes really were. Although, he was still a little reluctant to believe his words. Mainly because he hadn't forgiven himself for what he had done. He just didn't know if he could.

It was never in his nature to hurt anything or anyone. He was always just the quiet kid in the corner, minding his own business and just managing to get through life. His childhood wasn't the happiest, but he was still grateful that both his parents were with him. Even if his father had ended up literally dis-owning him - which really, he could understand.

"Just, uh, try not to try and kill me again, will you? I kinda like living." Derek added with a small, but teasing grin. Though, he was also being a little serious there.

Stiles and the others chuckled at that.

Even Isaac managed to smirk in amusement. "Yeah, man," He nodded. "I'll certainly try."

"Alright," Lydia chirped brightly. "Well, now that all of THAT is cleared up," She glanced towards the she Alpha with a large and rather sly grin. "I believe you mentioned a game of 'Body Shots'?"

"I did." Stiles nodded, wearing a large and rather wicked grin of her own.

Derek mentally cursed himself for the millionth time for blushing (for the millionth) time when she shot him a brief mischievous sideways glance.

"Can I play?" Marin asked, while seeming to suddenly appearing from out of the crowds.

Stiles nodded, her grin widening all the more. "The more the merrier."

"Awesome!" Allison chimed. "'Cause y'know, Isaac doesn't have a partner..." She trailed off purposely, while grinning wickedly.

Isaac glared over at the brunette.

Marin chuckled lightly. "Well, we can't have that, can we?" She shot the curly-haired Beta a teasing grin.

To which, Isaac's cheeks flooded. 'I am gonna KILL Allison! ...Ugh, Marin's so fucking hott!'

"I guess that settles it." Scott piped up with a chuckle.

"Oh, we are SO gonna beat all of your asses!" Stiles stated snootily, shooting Derek another beaming grin - in which, he fucking blushed, again! Ugh! BIG surprise! But Stiles just thought it was one of the most adorable things she had ever witnessed, whenever it happened. Which thankfully for her, seemed to be quite a lot.


	16. It's Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gulped silently, slowly managing to tear his eyes away from the she Alpha. "Uh, y-yeah," He nodded. "I'm cool." He so wasn't. Ugh. He was so gonna get a boner...

An hour later, Scott and Jackson had cleared all the booze and trash from the large dining room table, making a makeshift platform for the group's game of 'Body Shots'. And gradually, as the game began to progress, more people seemed to join in. Somewhere along the way, even Chris - much to Allison's embarrassment - and Deaton had found themselves a lady partner each before joining in, as well.

"Scott, your team loses! Again..." Lydia announced, looking all too pleased by that fact.

"What!? No way, Red! That didn't count! I choked!" Scott came to his own defence quickly, scowling up at the redhead.

"We beat you." Lydia rolled her eyes. "Deal with it."

"Ugh! Scott! You are useless! We haven't won a single game all fricking night!" Allison scalded her mate.

"You're the one who was deliberately distracting me!" Scott squealed back.

"I was trying to make the game a little more interesting! It's not my fault you can't handle the heat!" Allison barked back.

""The heat"?" Scott shot her a "what the fuck?" look. "Who even talks like that?"

"Oh! Screw you, if you're gonna go into one of THOSE moods!" Allison huffed before shoving her way through the crowd and storming off.

"Oh, for the love of -" Scott rolled his eyes, sighing deeply in defeat. "Allison! Allison, wait!" He called out to her, quickly darting off after her.

"It's always the same damn thing with those two. Ugh!" Lydia rolled her eyes, she and everyone else involved simply ignoring the arguing couple to go back to their game.

"Alright, people!" Jackson piped up, standing on top of the table as he spoke out to the drunken crowd. "That just leaves Marin and Isaac, Stiles and Derek and Chris and Lacey." He glanced towards the six. "Gents or ladies first?" He arched a brow, wearing a sly, little smirk.

"Ladies first, of course." Chris grinned at Lacey, taking her hand in his own.

"Alright," Jackson nodded. "Please, strip off and lay on the table, ladies." He shot the three women a cheeky grin before hopping back down to stand beside Lydia - and alongside the small audience that had slowly, but surely gathered up around all of the commotion of the game.

And since Deaton had introduced him to the fastest way to get drunk as a werewolf in the form of a mild form of wolfsbane, Derek really was passed the point of caring about embarrassing himself anymore. And thank God for that. Or... Whoever the heck it was up there.

Although, it still didn't stop his heart from racing a million miles an hour when Stiles shot him a small grin before following after Marin and Lacey. And Holy fucking Hell - he swore his heart actually stopped fricking beating for a couple of seconds when Stiles swiftly removed her t-shirt, along with Marin and Lacey, only leaving them in their bras. He ignored the wolf-whistles, he ignored literally everything else around him for those few seconds as his eyes automatically raked down her well-toned stomach and her milky-cream skin that was dotted with those pretty, little, chocolate-coloured moles that were scattered around her perfectly diamond-shaped jawline.

Isaac chuckled lightly, gently elbowing the older man in the side. "You cool, man?" He asked just loud enough for the two of them to hear and also while wearing a teasing, little smirk.

Derek gulped silently, slowly managing to tear his eyes away from the she Alpha. "Uh, y-yeah," He nodded. "I'm cool." He so wasn't. Ugh. He was so gonna get a boner...

As the song, 'Champagne Showers' by L.M.F.A.O came bursting through the large speakers, the crowds began to get a little worked up again, their attention, though, still focussed on the game.

"What's your poison, gents?" Jackson arched a brow at the three males. "Tequila, I think. No?" He added with a smug grin.

Chris nodded. "Definitely." He grinned over at Lacey, who blushed heavily, but grinned back.

Whereas, Isaac and Derek merely glared over at their so-called pack brother before both nodding in response anyway.

"Great!" Jackson chimed, grabbing the bottles from Lydia, who already had them held out and ready. "Thank you, baby!" He chirped, reaching forward and giving her cheek and quick peck.

Lydia rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling in amusement at her mate.

"Lay back, pretty ladies!" Jackson grinned down at the three women as they did as they were told. "Alright, ready?"

Lacey nodded, smiling politely. Whereas Stiles and Marin simply rolled their eyes, as if to say, "hurry the fuck up already!"

"Gents, this is a straight shot - strictly no salt or lemons allowed." Jackson smirked wickedly over at them.

Chris' grinned only seemed to widened. "This just keeps getting better and better." He said as his gaze roamed somewhat hungrily over Lacey.

"Who needs salt?" Marin chuffed.

Isaac blushed heavily and cursed himself mentally for doing so. It seemed that this was his punishment for teasing Derek before. Ugh!

"Yeah." Stiles chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Got plenty of body salt, right here." She motioned to their stomachs, her words meant for Jackson, though, her mischievous gaze glued to Derek's.

And yep, Derek was absolutely fucked...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm cruel, but I love to tease and milk the drama.  
> And you'll be happy to know - much more steam and some more fluff coming up!  
> ;)
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	17. You Just Threw Away The Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Make sure your tongues are at the ready, boys!" Lydia chimed up with an all-too sly grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the few days delay!  
> My brother's girlfriend kicked him out (again!) so I let him stay with me. Anyway, she forgave him for being a douche, so I'm back now!  
> :)

With a big grin slapped across his face, Jackson bounded back to the table and began carefully pouring the shots out. "Ladies, I hope your belly-buttons are clean." He shot the three a mocking scowl.

To which, Marin answered for all three with a simple - "Get fucked and hurry up!"

Stiles and Lacey laughed at that, whereas Jackson merely rolled his eyes.

"Alright, gentlemen, take your places." Jackson took a step back, standing back beside Lydia.

Derek took a quick deep breath to calm himself down before following along after Isaac and Chris. His heart almost leaped up into his throat when Stiles grinned up at him as he came to stand in front of her.

"Make sure your tongues are at the ready, boys!" Lydia chimed up with an all-too sly grin.

Derek's pulse was racing, ringing in his ears as his eyes locked with the Alpha's. He shifted forward, automatically readying himself and felt her knees against either side of his waist - which really did not help his situation. All he had to do was lean down and he could be kissing her, could be fu - 'Focus, Hale!'

"And... SHOT it, bitches!" Jackson exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air for emphasis.

Derek didn't allow himself to think, he just forced himself to do. He leaned his hands on the table, either side of her slender waist before dipping his head down. His gaze still glued to hers, he placed his lips over his belly-button and began to suck at her skin like his life fucking depended on it.

Stiles let out a (thankfully) silent gasp the moment his mouth met her skin. His lips were warm and incredibly soft, only contrasting (wonderfully) with the harsh stubble on his cheeks. And this time, her cheeks flushed lightly, along with her entire fricking chest. Her heart began to race when she felt his tongue flicker out, swirling gently around her belly-button. And she really couldn't be to blame when she began to feel an extraordinary ache between her thighs, one so overwhelming that she literally had to stop herself from jumping his God, damn beautiful bones. Also, the fact that he kept his eyes on hers for the entire time was a real turn-on, seriously. Especially for an Alpha. Especially for an Alpha like Stiles.

Reluctant for the moment between them to end, but insistent on winning for his Alpha - Derek was the first out of the three to finish his body shot. He pulled up and raising both his hands with a cheesy grin on his face as the crowd cheered him on for it.

"And Derek wins the last round!" Jackson announced, only sending the crowd into an even bigger frenzy.

"Ugh... Ew." Lydia glanced towards Chris and Lacey, who were literally making out on top of the table by now.

"Ha! Somebody record this, so we can show Allison!" Isaac laughed, grinning wickedly when Marin laughed drunkenly along with him.

"You're funny, Isaac." Marin grinned up at him.

"Um... Thank you?" Isaac smiled sheepishly, his cheeks slightly flushed now.

"How'd I not notice this before?" Marin grabbed his hand in her own. "Come on, you can get me a drink, if you want..." She trailed off purposely, wearing a small, knowing smirk.

Isaac's blue eyes lit up instantly, his head nodding furiously. "Y-yeah. Yes! Ahem. Definitely."

"Good." Marin's smile widened. "Later, my peeps." She gave the others a nod before dragging the curly-haired Beta back through the large house.

"Speaking of which," Lydia smiled sweetly up at her mate. "Go get me a drink, baby?" She asked, batting her thick-set lashes up at him.

Jackson rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling widely and nodding. "Of course, my dear. What'll it be this time?"

"White wine, please."

"Okay, but I gotta pee first. Be right back." Jackson then bounded off through the house.

Lydia glanced back to the parted crowds. "So, I've gotta a thing and..." She smiled wickedly over at her Alpha, who merely glared at her. "Ye-okay - bye!" She chirped quickly before marching off.

"Lydia!" Stiles' eyes widened slightly in mortification as she quickly stood back onto her feet. "Lydia, where is my shirt!? Lydia!" Her jaw tightened in irritation as she mumbled out - "Bitch." She glanced over to Marin, who was happily still just walking around in her bra beside Isaac. And okay, sure, Stiles was a massive flirt, but she wasn't as slutty as Lydia and Allison made her fricking out to be!

Derek smiled slightly in amusement, unable to help it. And okay, maybe he was a little too happy about the she Alpha being practically half naked in front of him. Although, he did notice that he wasn't the only one enjoying the sight. Which really did grate on his nerves, for some reason.

"Great." Stiles huffed before finally turning to face him. "Ugh. I need another drink. You?"

"Yeah, sure." Derek nodded.

Stiles nodded. "Wait here, I'll be back in minute. I'll go grab us some drinks and we can chill in the backyard."

Derek simply nodded, giving her a small smile in response.

Stiles shot him a small grin before making her way through the crowded house.

For all of a minute, Derek was happy, just standing there and waiting for the Alpha to return and that was until he sensed someone approaching him from behind. Before he'd had the chance to turn to face whoever it was, a small, feminine hand was placed firmly on his right shoulder.

"Well, hello there, handsome."

Derek arched a brow at the petite and rather drunken blonde woman - who looked barely legal to fricking drink in the first place. And really, he knew he wasn't interested and that he should have just told her to get lost. But that wasn't the type of guy he was - he wasn't rude or particularly outspoken even. "Uh, hi." He offered a small, but polite smile, while slowly shying away from her touch.

"I'm Sandy." She grinned, fluttering her fake lashes up at him, seeming completely undeterred in the slightest. "What's your name, cutie?"

"Derek." He answered simply, his tone calm and collected as he tucked his hands into his jeans pockets - and completely unaware of an amber set of jewels watching him from across the large, crowded room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Stiles gets her own "taste" real soon...  
> Oh, and more fluff and jealousy coming right up!  
> ;)


	18. To Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek shook his head at the she Alpha, simply amazed - in a good way, of course. A very good way. But that was just Stiles, he figured - Stiles was simply Stiles - amazing, perfect.

For the moment, Stiles simply stood in the archway of the kitchen with a freshly opened bottle of beer in each hand. For the moment, she simply watched, simply listened.

The blonde - Sandy - sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as she batted her fake lashes. "So, how come you're standing here all alone?" She asked, her fingers curling in her straight bangs and her other hand resting on her hip.

Stiles' jaw tightened a little.

"I'm actually waiting for someone." Derek replied, his tone still polite. Though, he looked rather uncomfortable, to say the very least.

"Oh?" Sandy arched a brow. "Girlfriend?" She asked with a cheesy grin.

"Uh," Derek hesitated, but quickly decided on his decision of wanting to get the heck away from this wom - girl. "Yeah. Yeah, my girlfriend."

Stiles' muscles relaxed a little, a small smile tugging the corners of her lips upwards.

Sandy's grin only widened. "Well," She took a step closer, her hand slowly reaching up to run her fingertips lightly across his chest. "I won't tell, if you don't."

"Uhh..." Derek's eyes widened slightly. 'Is this bitch for real?' Of course, he'd been with women before, but none had thrown themselves at him so fricking easily. And it really did make him mentally cringe.

A low growl slipped passed Stiles' lips and before she even knew what was happening, her legs had begun to move of their own accord. And she knew that she shouldn't be so possessive, but she really couldn't help it right now. Especially when she could sense her Beta's - her mate's - discomfort.

When Derek spotted his Alpha marching towards him, he smiled at her, already feeling at ease by her mere presence.

Stiles quickly pulled herself together, even managing to slap on a bright grin as she drew closer. "Here ya go, baby." She held up one of the beers for him.

Derek ignored his racing heart as he took the ice-cold bottle from her. "Thanks, hon." He chirped, shooting her a cheesy grin back.

Stiles somehow contained a laugh at that, but couldn't help smiling in amusement anyway. "Oh," She finally glanced towards the blonde, pretending to only just have noticed her. "Who's your friend?" She asked with an all-too innocent smile.

Derek shook his head at the she Alpha, simply amazed - in a good way, of course. A very good way. But that was just Stiles, he figured - Stiles was simply Stiles - amazing, perfect. "This is... Uh - shit! I'm so sorry! What was your name again?" He asked far too politely.

Stiles arched a brow at the usually sweet and quiet Beta, looking very surprised (and impressed) with his acting.

"Sandy." The blonde mumbled out, her cheeks beginning to flush with embarrassment.

"Well, it was lovely to meet you!" Stiles chimed, still grinning brightly.

Sandy nodded, forcing a small smile. "Yeah... Um... Excuse me..." She mumbled out before swiftly turning on her heel and stalking off.

"Enjoy the party!" Stiles called after her, waving with a cheesy grin of her own.

Derek chuckled lightly. "You really are mean."

"Me?" Stiles turned back to him with an arched brow. "You're the one who verbally burned her."

"Yeah, well, she kinda deserved it." Derek shrugged casually. "She didn't care if I had a girlfriend or not."

Stiles grinned smugly. "So, I guess we're even now..."

Derek chuckled at that. "Yeah," He nodded. "Guess so."

Stiles rolled her eyes, her grin widening as she suddenly slipped her free hand into his.

Derek sucked in a small, but sharp breath as the (wonderfully) weird static feeling erupted throughout his entire body. And if the Alpha had noticed, she didn't let out in any way. Thankfully, for his sake, that was.

"Come on, puppy," Stiles smiled up at him, her amber jewels glinting under the dim spotlights of the living room. "Let's go find a spot in the backyard."

And all Derek could do was nod and then follow after her as she proceeded to gently drag him through the large house. They made it through the crowds and into the backyard, which was fucking massive, but simply stunning, in Derek's own opinion - a little like his childhood home used to be. And thankfully, the main party seemed to be held in the house, so there were only a few groups scattered around the vast and plush-green lawn.

Stiles waved over at Scott, Jackson and few of the other boys, who all waved and cheered drunkenly back. She chuckled to herself in amusement before finally deciding on a spot right beside the small fish pond.

Derek took the spot beside her, the both of their crossing their legs Indian style. "Aren't you cold? I mean, if you are, you can take my jacket."

"No, that's okay. Thanks." Stiles smiled gratefully over at him. "Werewolves don't really get cold. We run on a slightly higher temperature than the humans."

"Like an actual wolf?" Derek asked, his expression nothing, but pure curiosity - like a pup' still learning, which, he kind of was, really - to Stiles anyway.

Stiles' smiled widened as she nodded. "Yeah."

Derek nodded in acknowledgement. "Scott told me that different werewolves shift differently."

Again, Stiles nodded. "He would be correct."

"So, can you, like, shift into an actual wolf?" Derek asked, looking amazed now. "Can all Alphas do that?"

Stiles giggled lightly at his adorable expression. "No, not all Alphas. Only True Alphas - ones who had the power handed down to them or ones who earned their power, they can shift into the true form."

"Like you?" Derek asked, practically wide-eyed.

"Yeah." Stiles nodded. "But the ones who stole that power, whether it be from a True Alpha or another like themselves, they turn into something else entirely."

"They turn into monsters..." Derek uttered.

Stiles arched a brow, though, she was still smiling.

Derek smiled somewhat sheepishly. "Uh, Scott's words."

Stiles' smile only widened as she simply nodded in acknowledgement before taking a large few gulps of her beer.

"The full moon is next Saturday." Derek sighed deeply. "I'm actually kinda freaking out about it."

Stiles was quick to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to be." She told him, her voice soft. "I'll keep you safe, I promise."

"And what if I hurt you?" Derek asked, his voice barely above a mumble. The thought of that alone made him feel sick to the stomach, made his guts churn like warm butter.

Stiles simply grinned broadly. "Der, baby," She scoffed mockingly. "I'm an Alpha."

Derek smiled lightly and he really did feel a little better after being reminded of that. Maybe he really underestimating her. After all, she had clearly stopped a raging Isaac for making kibble out of his flesh and bones. He had already witnessed her supernatural speed, but he had yet to witness her strength, the strength of a True Alpha.

"You don't work on Saturdays, do you?" Stiles asked, her eyes slightly widened in dread.

Derek smiled in amusement. "No. Thank fuck."

Stiles instantly relaxed, letting out a light chuckle at that. And really, she shouldn't be so fricking turned on by his potty-mouth, but she really fricking was. "Good, 'cause I don't wanna get you fired. I think I've ruined your life enough."

Derek scowled slightly. "You haven't ruined my life at all."

"Okay," Stiles huffed lightly. "Isaac ruined your life. Whatever. I just -"

"No, Stiles, I -" Derek smiled sheepishly, again as a light blush slowly crept across his cheeks. "I'm actually kinda happy that Isaac tried to rip my throat out... With his teeth." He grinned in amusement when she shot him a somewhat half-hearted glare. "But obviously, I'm also really happy that you saved my life." He added quickly with a cheesy grin when she simply rolled her eyes. "To be honest, I've had more fun with you and your friends in the last three and half weeks than I have in my entire life."

"Wow," Stiles frowned softly. "I don't mean to sound rude here, but that's just..." Her frown deepened as she found herself at a loss for words. Like, what the actual fuck!? She was Stiles! Stiles was never fucking speechless! She didn't even know she could be!

"Depressing?" Derek offered with a small, but clearly sad smile.

Stiles snapped out of her thoughts and nodded limply. "Yeah..." Her expression softened again as she glanced back up at him. "Derek, can I ask you question?"

Derek shot her an deeply intrigued look as he nodded at her to go ahead.

Stiles didn't want to risk upsetting or angering him, but she wanted - no - needed to know. So much so that it actually ached her insides as much as it racked her brains. "Why don't you ever talk about your family?" She asked, her voice was soft and patient as she quickly added - "And you don't have to answer that, if you don't want to."

Derek shot her a small smile to let her know that he wasn't angry and that it was okay for her to ask. "Long version short - I'm the idiot who got involved with my college professor, who turned out to be a liar and a thief. Jennifer Blake." He muttered the name bitterly. "My family has always been pretty wealthy and I guess she knew that, because it turns out that she was only using me for the money. Anyway, she paid someone to hack into the vault we kept in the basement and then burn the house down afterwards."

"What!?" Stiles' eyes widened in horror.

"It's okay," Derek forced another smile. "No one died."

"Ugh! Say that first!" Stiles glared at him.

Derek's smile widened into one of genuine amusement. "So, after that, my family packed up and moved to New York. Of course, we had the bitch arrested, but she used my family's money to get herself off."

"So, she's still out there, yucking it up!?" Stiles was completely outraged by this. "Where does she live?"

Derek's eyes widened slightly. "Why?"

"'Why'!?" Stiles stared back at him as if he were completely and utterly in-fucking-sane. Which he really was, she quickly decided. "'Cause NO ONE messes with my pack, that's why! NOT to mention the fact that anyone who does that kinda thing to anyone else is fucking scum!" And of course - it had "nothing" to do with the little fact of her father almost going through the same thing with one of his girlfriends, back in her childhood years.

Derek shook his head, looking rather alarmed. "I don't know where she lives now. She took off the moment she was released from court. And even if I did, you said that we don't kill humans." He quickly reminded, hoping to snap her out of it.

Stiles glared at him. "Fine." She muttered through gritted teeth. Fine, indeed. Stiles had already decided to find this bitch and tear her to pieces. She would use Danny's amazing hacking skills and Allison's equally amazing tracking skills. Really, how hard to it be?


	19. You Don't Get Burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek nodded. "You're not gonna leave me, right?" He asked, his entire body twitching slightly.

Tonight was finally the first full moon as a werewolf for Derek and he was absolutely freaking the fuck out right now. Sure, he had been a werewolf for a whole month now and in that time Stiles had shown him how to control his shifts and he was pretty darn good for a rookie - even the she Alpha had thought so. But tonight, it was the full moon, a night where he knew his control would be pushed to the very limit. And that absolutely terrified him.

Derek jumped slightly, quickly snapping out of his thoughts as his Alpha came and sat down on the floor beside him.

"How you doing, puppy?" Stiles offered a small, reassuring smile. Though, the concern was clear in her ever-animated amber pools.

Derek took a deep breath, already having felt the pull of the moon for the last half hour. "Okay." He nodded vigorously. "Okay, I think... For now anyway." He added that last part with a sheepish smile.

Stiles smiled fondly at him, a hand slowly coming out to gently grab one of his. "Try not to worry so much. You're gonna be fine."

Derek nodded. "You're not gonna leave me, right?" He asked, his entire body twitching slightly.

Stiles shook her head. "I promise. I'm gonna be right here with you."

Derek nodded, seeming to relax, though, only a little. "So, Lydia and Jackson's basement, huh?" He smirked as he glanced around the large and rather sparkling clean basement.

Stiles chuckled and nodded. "Yep. After Jackson tore through Marin's entire apartment, during his first full moon - another reason she hates him, I'm guessing -" She grinned in amusement at that, as did Derek. "He kinda owed it to the pack. You're only the second newbie we've had down here. Isaac was the first, obviously."

Derek nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. "You were right, by the way - Isaac's not a bad kid."

Stiles beamed at that. "See?" Her own grin widened. "Told ya."

Derek chuckled lightly and was about to open his mouth to speak, but instead let out a low and rather pain-filled groan as he felt his insides begin to throb and ache immensely. And when Stiles grip tightened on his hand, he managed to shot her a small, but grateful smile.

"W-where are the others tonight?" Derek asked mainly to keep his mind busy, though, he still was curious.

"Running through the woods, I would imagine. Scott's taking care of them for me." Stiles smiled fondly to herself. "And Marin's baby-sitting Isaac." She grinned in amusement at the mere thought of that.

"But -" Derek's eyes widened slightly in horror. "She's human..."

Stiles scoffed lightly, her grin only widening. "You have yet to see her in action. Trust me."

Derek simply nodded at that and for a few moments, he was able to enjoy the comfortable silence between them. But of course, his life wasn't that simple - because who the hells ever was!?

"Shit..." Derek panted lightly, his entire body shivering, his skin practically crawling. "Shit, it's happening -" His eyes widened with panic. "Stiles -" He was interrupted by a surge of stabbing sensation rippling throughout his entire body. His entire form jerked at the sudden intensity of the pain, his hand ripping from his Alpha's as he felt onto his hands and knees.

"Derek," Stiles was knelt in front of him without a single moment to spare. "Derek, look at me." She ordered, her tone gentle, but still somehow firm.

She waited for him as he hesitated before finally lifting his gaze to hers. She ignored the sudden lurch of her heart as she stared into his electric-blue pools -

'Beautiful...'

"S-Stiles," Derek glanced up at her with concern filling his glowing pools. "P-please d-don't -" His jaw suddenly tightened as he felt his claws beginning to shred through his fingertips. He could feel the warmth of his fur as it covered the sides of his face, could feel his elongated teeth form painfully slow.

The wolf within Stiles couldn't help whining loudly at the pain her pup' - no - her mate was going through right now. It had always been difficult for her, too, whenever she had the others in her pack through their first ever full moons. But this felt way - fucking way - worse.

"Don't, what?" Stiles whispered out in a hurry. "Don't, what, Der? It's okay, you can tell me anything."

Derek struggled for a moment, his bones cracking loudly as he let out a few whimpers. "D-don't... Let me... Hurt you..." He managed to choke out before letting his head fall limp on his shoulders.

Stiles expression softened, her entire body sagging at his words.

That's all he cared about - all he was afraid of?

Stiles smiled as she silently shifted into her Beta form. "Derek," Her voice was still soft even if it was an octave lower. She then slowly reached forward and placed her clawed-hands over his own.

Derek's eyes widened as he noticed her claws, his gaze instantly snapping back up to her face. His expression was shocked for all of a few seconds before it quickly softened. The corners of his lips tugged slightly upwards as he took in ever detail of her new features.

And all Stiles could do was smiled gently back at him, her burning ruby-reds locked onto his electric-blues.

Derek noticed the sudden change in the pain he felt the moment she placed her hands overs his, from a stabbing and stinging sensation to a dull and slightly aching throb. Although, right now, he was too distracted by the she wolf herself to actually wonder about all of that.

Stiles simply stared back at him, though, she had noticed the change, too.

Derek's smile slowly widened, his glowing gaze still locked on her own. "Beautiful..." He probably should have felt embarrassed by how lame he had sounded, but he just didn't right now.

Stiles ignored the heavy blush that quickly rose to her cheeks. Instead, she smiled brightly and slowly raised one of her claw-hands up to stroke at the strip of fur on the side of his left cheek. Her eyes took in every detail of his wolf's features, all the while, ignoring her heavily racing pulse. "You're kinda beautiful, too." She chuckled lightly in amusement when he made a rather sour face at that. "Fine," She rolled her eyes playfully. "You're very handsome."

Again, Derek wrinkled his nose in disgust. "That's what Sandy called me."

Stiles let out another chuckle at that. "You're like a child - you know that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horny werewolf Derek? In the next chapter?  
> Yes...  
> \- gasp! -  
> ;)


	20. 'Cause Nothing Gets Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, help him...

Derek knew that it was only the wolf within him trying to surface. He knew that he probably say or do things out of the ordinary for his personality. He also knew that it wouldn't last. That, thankfully, eventually, he would be the one in control again. But none of that helped him to feel better, not one bit. In fact, the only thing getting him through tonight - he knew for certain - was the Alpha sitting on the floor and leaned up against the wall, beside him.

A couple of hours later and Derek still hadn't been able to shift back, still stuck in his Beta form. And since he had first shifted, he had noticed the she wolf act a little differently towards him, like she was treading on egg shells. He didn't know whether to ask or not, either.

"You okay, Der?" Stiles piped up into the slightly off silence, asking the same question for the hundredth time by now, at least.

"I don't know... Are you?" Okay, so Derek decided to ask after all. He just couldn't help himself. And maybe it had something to do with this wolf of his odd boosting his confidence. That must have been another werewolf perk, he figured.

Stiles let out a sigh, like she was just waiting for him to say something. "Your eyes," She began, slowly turning her amber jewels to his electric-blues.

"What about them?" Derek asked, now looking slightly lost.

"They're blue..." Stiles merely said it as a statement, though, she trailed off purposefully for the moment so watch his reaction.

Derek's glowing pools widened slightly. He quickly hauled himself up onto his feet and made a beeline towards old, broken mirror (courtesy of Jackson, again, much to Lydia's utter dismay). "Shit." He muttered under his breath. He had forgotten about his eyes!

"Shit, indeed." Stiles nodded to herself. "Do you have something you need to tell me, Derek?" Her tone was as calm as her entire exterior. She wasn't angry - too much anyway. She was more disappointed. Upset, even.

"No, I -" Derek glanced back to her, shame written all over his Beta features. "I didn't think..." He didn't know what the fuck to say. He was too mortified right now.

Stiles arched a brow. "You didn't think, what? That you couldn't keep lying to me? That you wouldn't be found out?" She asked, her tone still calm. She slowly rose back onto her bare feet, standing where she was, for the moment.

"No, Stiles, I -" Derek looked completely helpless, like a deer caught in the headlights.

This only made Stiles' anger begin to bubble up a little more. "You, what!?" She snapped, her eyes glowing ruby-red.

Instinct seemed to take over for a moment there as Derek automatically lowered his gaze from hers and took a small step backwards. "I-it's not what you think..."

Stiles arched a brow at that, slight intrigue taking her. "Then, tell me." Her tone softened only to return to stern, along with her gaze. "Now."

"I -" Derek scowled. "I can't." He said, somewhat defiantly, too.

"Derek," Stiles' warned through clenched teeth. "Do NOT make me use the stupid Alpha voice, 'cause I REALLY hate doing that."

"Please don't." Derek's eyes widened in panic. "Please - look, I promise - I never killed anybody! Ever! I swear it - I -"

"Shut up!" Stiles barked lightly, pathetically, half-heartedly. Because now she knew...

Derek's mouth snapped shut immediately, though, his glowing blue eyes were still widened in - fear?

Stiles' wolf whined loudly, racking the inside of her entire fricking skull. "It was you." She said, her voice barely above an incredulous whisper.

Derek's eyes widened even more, his gaze then instantly falling from hers, like he couldn't even bare to look at her. And well, he couldn't. He felt so stupid. So ashamed. So useless. So pathetic. And he was, he figured. He always had been. And he was actually kind of used to it by now.

"You tried to kill yourself." Stiles understood now. And now, she just felt really fricking guilty.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I was just a stupid kid." Derek supplied quickly through a barely-there mumble.

"Doesn't matter? What -" Stiles took a moment to calm herself down.

"It was a long time ago. Can we just drop it, please?" Derek begged.

Stiles stared at him as if he were literally insane. "What!? No! No, we cannot just drop it!" And now she was just pissed off again. "Are you fucking kidding me!? I've shared everything with you! I've told you things I've never told anyone - not even Scott. Not to mention the fact that you actually tried to kill yourself! I think THAT is maybe something you mention -"

"No, it's not! I don't have to tell you shit!" Derek snapped, finally having had enough. He felt guilty for it, but it also felt so fucking good to just let it go for once. That also probably had something to do with the wolf crawling restlessly underneath every inch of his skin.

Stiles let out an irritated snarl, only to be quickly cut off.

"Don't! Don't fucking growl at me! This is NOT happening! We are NOT talking about this! Ever!" Derek warned, giving a small snarl of his own.

Stiles arched a brow - and any other time, she probably would have laughed at his adorable attempts to challenge her. Although, she had to admit, she was secretly impressed. And also a little turned on. Yeah, she was just weird and "Alphary" like that - as Allison had often so graciously put it.

"Please," Derek's tone was still serious, but also slightly begging. "Please, Stiles, I... I just, I can't - not right now, I -"

"Okay, okay. No talking." Stiles nodded furiously as she shuffled back over to him. "Not right now." She shot him a small, but reassuring smile.

Derek stared back at her for a moment, caught up in her bright, amber jewels. He was suddenly aware of just how close she was, standing right in front of him now.

Stiles noticed the intense look he was giving her, however, she couldn't seem to pull her gaze away, either.

And finally, something inside of Derek seemed to break free as he reached out to her. In the next moment, his lips were smothering hers, with one hand cupping the back of her neck and the other threading through her short, boyish locks. Up until now, he had been well-behaved and held back everything. Only tonight, that didn't even seem to be an option. He just REALLY couldn't help himself anymore.

Stiles let out a small gasp, though, the shock wore off in the following moment. Her wide eyes then fluttered closed and before she could really process what was happening, she was already kissing him back.

Derek sighed loudly in content through his nose, every bit reluctant to pull away and have this moment end. He never wanted it to end. And though he knew that this was probably something to do with the full moon, he couldn't deny how real it all felt to him. Not mention how fricking horny he felt right now, too.

Stiles arms came up to wrap around the back of his neck, her fingers carding through his short and silky, black tufts of hair. She leaned closer, pressing the entire front of her body against his and she was so fucking glad that she had decided not to wear a bra today. Bras were stupid, she quickly decide. Especially when she felt her hardened nipples brush roughly against his (stupid Henley-clad) chest.

Derek let out a low growl before sliding his hands down her sides and under her thighs. He gripped her impressive muscles, effortlessly tugging her up.

Stiles smirked against his mouth as he continued to devour hers, her legs instantly wrapping around his lean waist.

Derek's hands quickly settled on her asscheeks, giving them a rough squeeze and he couldn't help smirking right back against her mouth when she let out a low moan against his.

Stiles finally - (very) reluctantly - pulled away, her mouth tingling wonderfully. "Derek," She whispered, her tone rather weak and pathetic.

Derek simply moved his lips straight onto the crook of her neck. "Hm?" Though, he did manage to hum against her skin in response.

Once again, Stiles' eyes fluttered close as this time, she felt his human-blunt teeth on her shoulder. And when she felt him ghosting the tip of his nose over the spot right under her ear, she REALLY couldn't help herself anymore. She let out a loud, but playful snarl and tightened her legs around his waist with just enough for.

"Oh, f-fuck," Derek practically spluttered out as he sank slowly down to his knees. His hands gripped her (sadly) jean-clad asscheeks as he felt his dick throbbing immensely. By now, he was already about to explode. And they hadn't even gotten passed first-base yet.

God, help him...


End file.
